Liebt sie dich so wie ich
by Increadable
Summary: Chap 1: Draco denkt über seine 'sexBeziehung' nach und kommt zu einem interessanten Schluss...Chap 3: Harrys Sicht der Dinge Slash DMxHP Eigentlich OS, Chap 2 Umfrage Chap 4: Erklärung NEU: Chap 5: Fortsetzung 'Wo ist deine Liebe' Chap 6: Sad End NEU
1. Dracos Sicht

_

* * *

_

_**Hallo ihr lieben ;)**_

_**Hier mal etwas neues von mir, aber keine Sorge es ist ein OS und außerdem schreib ich fleißig an meiner FF 'Can't wait for you' weiter!**_

_**Summary: Draco denkt über eine 'Sex-Beziehung nach'**_

_** Disclaimer: Alle Orte und Personen (außer die Mariella ) gehören JKR, ich verdiene weder Geld noch Ansehen mit dieser Story, wenn ihr mir also etwas Gutes tun wollt: hinterlasst ein Review -g-**_

_**Das Lied gehört anscheinend Christina Stürmer xD **_

_**Pairing: Draco x Harry**_

_** Warning: Slash, wer also mit gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehungen und Geschlechtsverkehr selbiger nichts anfangen kann, 'dies is eine Warnung' -g-**_

_**Infos: Songfiction zu Christina Stürmers Lied ' Liebt sie dich so wie ich' (das Kusive, was zentral steht )**  
_

_

* * *

_

_Songfiction zu Christina Stürmer – Liebt sie dich so wie ich_

**Liebt sie dich so wie ich**

Draco saß in seinem Zimmer, nein er lag, er lag mit dem Rücken auf seinem Bett und starrte zur Decke.

Hätte man es nicht besser gewusst, so könnte man meinen er hätte geweint, aber nein, der Eisprinz von Slytherin und Gefühle, dass passt einfach nicht zusammen. Ein Malfoy hat keine Gefühle, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er schwang sich aus dem Bett.

Langsamen Schrittes ging er zu dem angrenzenden Bad. Er schaute in den Spiegel und sah seine längeren wasserstoffblonden Haare, sie gingen ihn nun bis zur Wange. Einige Strähnen hingen ihm in sein schmales, aber doch markantes, männliches Gesicht.

Er wusste, dass er gut aussah, er hatte viele Verehrerinnen, und es machte ihm Spaß ihnen zuzuzwinkern, sie in dem Glauben zu lassen, er würde sie bemerken.

Denn eigentlich bemerkte er sie nicht. Er sah durch sie hindurch. Und dass nun schon seit Anfang seines sechsten Schuljahres, dass war eine lange Zeit.

Er hatte keine feste Freundin, die Slytherins dachten sich dabei nur, dass er sich nicht festlegen wollte, dass er lieber etwas mit allen hat, die anderen Häuser dachten, keine wäre ihm gut genug, und die Mädchen waren inzwischen zu Konkurrenten geworden.

Da er keine Freundin hatte, spielten sie sich gegenseitig aus, verbreiteten Gerüchte, machten ihm Geschenke, versuchten sich mit seinen Freunden anzufreunden.

Doch Draco hatte kein Interesse, an keinem der Mädchen.

So ähnlich war es Harry Potter, dem Goldjungen von Gryffindor auch gegangen. Letztes Jahr zumindest…

Das sechste Schuljahr war ereignisreich, was die Schüler anging, es hatten sich viele Paare gebildet gehabt, die Mädchen waren allesamt viel weiblicher geworden, größer, schlanker, vollbusiger und hübscher. Gut, nicht alle, manche sahen immer noch schrecklich aus, Millicent Bullstrode zum Beispiel, noch fetter konnte sie wohl nicht werden…

Die Jungen dagegen waren alle männlicher geworden, bekamen ein markanteres Gesicht, waren kräftiger geworden, hatten mehr Muskeln und neue Frisuren. Auch hier gab es einige Ausnahmen, so zum Beispiel Crabbe und Goyle…

Harry wurde bewundert, was Draco bei den Slytherins war, war Harry bei den Gryffindors, viele Mädchen wollten etwas von ihm und ab und zu wurde er auch mit welchen gesehen, aber festgelegt hatte er sich nicht.

Draco sah immer noch in den Spiegel und seine grauen Augen, die so kalt aber auch traurig blickten, verwandelten sich in zwei strahlend grüne Augen. Draco fluchte und ballte seine rechte Hand zu einer Faust, dann schlug er zu, mitten in den Spiegel, da wo die Augen gespiegelt waren.

Der Spiegel zerbrach und die Scherben fielen in das Waschbecken. Er zog seine Hand von der Mauer zurück und blickte auf die Faust, langsam floss Blut daran herunter. Den Schmerz merkte er nicht. Er blickte auf das Blut, mehrere Minuten lang, langsam begannen sich Tränen zu bilden, die auf die Wunde tropften. Es brannte, das salzige Wasser der Tränen auf der Schnittwunde aus der immer noch Blut lief, doch auch dies nahm Draco nicht wahr, er war wieder in Gedanken verunken.

Rückblende

Draco lief langsam durch die Gänge, darauf bedacht, dass ihn niemand sah, er bog um einige Ecken und lief die Treppen hinauf. Er schaute um eine Ecke und sah den verlassenen Korridor, er bog in ihn ein und blieb dann vor einem Portrait stehen.

Ein paar Sekunden später schwang es zur Seite und eine Person kam dahinter hervor. Sie sahen sich blitzend an, die Zeit schien einen Moment still zu stehen, niemand sagte ein Wort. Die Spannung war zum greifen nah.

Dann trat die Person einen Schritt näher, fast bedrohlich. Draco blieb stehen, seine Lippen umspielten nun ein gehässiges Grinsen.

„Potter!" „Malfoy!" sie schauten sich an, immer noch unbewegt und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, traten beide aufeinander zu, ließen den letzten Weg hinter sich, Harry umschloss den Nacken mit beiden Händen, Draco fasste Harrys beide Hüften, sie zogen sich noch näher und dann trafen sich ihre Lippen.

Draco drückte Harry nach hinten an die Wand, die Zungen der beiden fochten einen Kampf, beide stöhnten einander in den Mund, Dracos Hände rutschten tiefer, zu Harrys Po. Kurz knetete er ihn, bevor er eine Hand nach vorne gleiten ließ, zu der Wölbung in Harrys Hose.

Harry stöhnte auf und löste den Kuss. „Dra…" weiter kam er nicht, Draco hatte seine Hose mit einer kleinen Bewegung geöffnet und ihn wieder auf den Mund geküsst, doch wieder löste Harry den Kuss auf. „Dra…" und wieder kam er nicht weiter. „Pschhh…" machte Draco und legte ihm einen Finger auf die schön geschwungenen Lippen.

„Aber, hier?" keuchte Harry, als Draco seine Hand in seine Hose schob. Einen Moment hielt Draco inne und sah aus als würde er über die Worte nachdenken, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern „Wieso nicht?" „Weil…na ja…wenn uns wer sieht?" protestierte Harry.

„Bin ich dir etwa peinlich?" meinte Draco hämisch grinsend, er mochte es Harry ein wenig zu ärgern, ja, so ganz konnte er es immer noch nicht lassen. Zu stark war die Gewohnheit der letzten sechs Jahre.

„Natürlich nicht!" meinte Harry empört. „Es ist nur…na ja, wir stehen genau vor dem Gryffindoreingang….und" wieder legte Draco einen Finger auf Harrys Mund. „Psch" machte er und zog seine Hand aus Harrys Hose. Er nahm Harrys Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Er sah ja ein, dass e s nicht gut wäre, wenn sie entdeckt werden würden. Sie mussten einen Weg abgehen, doch nach einiger Zeit kamen sie vor einer Tür an, zu der Harry wusste, dass er keinen Zutritt hatte. Verwundert zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Draco nannte das Passwort und drehte sich dann zu Harry.

„Keine Sorge, hierher kommt niemand! Tritt ein!" grinste er. Sie standen in einem Raum, mit Bänken aus Holz, ein paar Palmen zierten die Wände, alles war gefliest und in blau und weiß gehalten. Es erinnerte an ein Badehaus.

„Es hat halt ach seine Vorteile Vertrauensschüler zu sein." Harry wusste immer noch nicht wie man jemanden wie Draco dazu ernennen konnte, doch sah er seit Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres Draco anders als zuvor und er staunte nicht schlecht, als er merkte wie liebevoll Draco sein konnte.

Sie standen in dem Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Was Besseres war Draco nicht eingefallen und er hoffte es wäre Harry nun recht. Also zog er ihn wieder zu sich, seine Hand hielt er ja immer noch, und küsste ihn wieder leidenschaftlich.

Harry öffnete bereitwillig den Mund ein Stück und ihre Zungen fochten wieder einen Kampf. Beide zogen einander die Hosen aus und schon bald standen sie auch ohne Oberteil da. Sie rieben sich aneinander und berührten sich überall.

Langsam küsste sich Draco Harrys Hals hinunter, blieb an seinen Nippeln hängen, umkreiste sie mit der Zunge, bis sie sich aufgestellt haben und biss sanft hinein. Aus Harrys Rachen drang ein heiseres Stöhnen und Draco zog nasse Linien auf Harrys durchtrainiertem Oberkörper, gelang an seinen Bauchnabel an und ließ seine Zunge darin versinken.

Wieder stöhnte Harry auf und Draco sah dies als Ansporn, er ließ seine Hände über die Seiten runter gleiten, über die Hüften, bis zu der Boxershorts, die Harry trug, langsam fasste er sie und ließ die Hände weiter runter gleiten.

Harry sog scharf die Luft ein, als Draco seine Männlichkeit mit der Zunge umspielte, so schön dieses Gefühl auch sein mochte, Harry zog Draco hoch zu einem Kuss und dann flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr „Nimm mich einfach, jetzt und richtig"

Draco sah ihn schelmisch an und küsste ihn noch mal, langsam bereiteten sie sich beide auf das kommende vor, dann stieß Draco zu. Beide blieben einen Moment ganz ruhig um sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen.

Dann begannen sie sich im Gleichtakt zu bewegen. Draco stieß immer wieder zu, Harry legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter, und saugte leicht an der empfindlichen Haut, seine Hände lagen auf Dracos Po, krallten sich zwischenzeitlich hinein.

Draco strich Harry mit einer Hand durch die Harre, mit der anderen streichelte er über Harrys Erregung.

Sie stöhnten beide laut und sehr erregt, bis Harry sich verkrampft zusammenzog, die heiße Enge nun noch enger wurde und auch Draco kam.

Keuchend zog Draco sich zurück und beide fielen einander mehr oder weniger in die Arme. Harry stolperte einen Schritt zurück und ließ sich an der kalten Wand hinunter gleiten.

Beide sahen etwas abgekämpft aber durch und durch glücklich aus. Draco lag halb auf Harry halb auf dem Boden, beziehungsweise saß er mehr, als dass er lag.

Sie blickten sich lächelnd an und Draco stand auf, er zog Harry hoch und ließ Wasser in der riesigen Badewanne ein, mit sehr viel Schaum. Er stieg hinein, Harry hinter sich herziehend.

Erst schwamm er ein kleines Stück, bevor er untertauchte, kurz vor Harry tauchte er wieder auf und spritzte ihn nass, so ging es noch bestimmt eine Stunde, bevor das Wasser langsam kalt wurde und beide ausstiegen und sich anzogen.

Sie schlichen wieder ein Stück zusammen durch die Gänge und an der Abzweigung zum Gryffindorturm und zum Kerker, verabschiedeten sie sich mit einem letzten Kuss. Dann gingen beide getrennte Wege.

Rückblende Ende

Immer noch starrte Draco auf das Blut, dann, ganz langsam, drehte er den Wasserhahn auf und ließ das Wasser über die Hand laufen, dann wusch er sich das Gesicht, bis er wieder die kalte starre Maske angenommen hatte. Er schlich zurück auf sein Bett und schaute wieder gedankenverloren gegen die Decke.

Rückblende

Kann sich alles von einen auf den andren Tag ändern?

Genau das fragte sich Draco Tags darauf als er abends in seinem Bett lag. Er war immer noch wach. Heute hatte ihm Harry keinen Blick zugeworfen, kein Zeichen gegeben. Draco beruhigte sich. Ach quatsch, er hatte bestimmt nur viel zu tun, außerdem hatten sie nie gesagt, dass sie sich jeden Tag treffen wollten, es waren schon oft Tage gewesen, die sie sich nicht getroffen hatten.

Irgendwann schlief er ein. Am nächsten Morgen war alles wieder normal, Harry grinste ihn an und setzte sich dann auf seinen Platz in der großen Halle, Draco blickte kühl zurück und setzte sich ebenfalls, als sie beide fertig gegessen hatten, gingen sie auf der Halle, Harry zog an seinem rechten Ohr, Draco kratzte sich daraufhin an der Nase, das Treffen war abgemacht.

Der Unterricht verlief ziemlich langweilig, nichts passierte, nichts Besonderes eben. Irgendwie war der gesamte Schultag einer wie jeder andere, nichts war los beim Mittagessen, außer dem Üblichen.

Auch bis zum Abend war nichts besonderes passiert und Draco dachte schon, dass es wieder mal ein total langweiliger Tag war und freute sich somit auf den Abend. Er aß ziemlich schnell und verschwand dann im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Noch eine lange Zeit laberten ihn die Slytherins voll, er war schon etwas genervt, dennoch wusste er, dass es auch nichts bringen würde jetzt ins Bett zu gehen, denn Harry würde es sicherlich nicht anders gehen.

Als dann später alle in die Schlafräume verschwanden, legte sich auch Draco in sein Bett, er starrte aber nur gen Decke und wartete. Lange Zeit war es leise, dann stand er auf. Er hörte das gleichmäßige Atmen der Schüler und zog sich etwas über.

Noch einen Moment wartete er in Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor er leise auf den Gang schlich. Gleich legte sich eine Hand von hinten über seine Schulter und umschlang ihn.

Er drehte sich mit einer geschickten Bewegung um und legte seine Lippen auf die des anderen.

Wieder einmal hatte die Zeichensprache geklappt und Draco und Harry konnten sich treffen. Diesmal aber war es Harry, der Draco mit sich zog in den siebten Stock, in einen Gang. Erst sah sich Draco erstaunt um, als Harry stehen blieb. Hier war weder eine Tür noch ein Geheimgang zu entdecken, doch plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, tauchte eine Tür auf.

Harry verschloss den Mund des verwunderten Draco mit der Hand und flüsterte „Der Raum der Wünsche, ist ganz praktisch…" er nahm Draco mit sich hinein. Der Raum war jetzt nicht so, wie bei den DA Treffen, sondern war kleiner, mit einem Himmelbett, dass sehr weich und ziemlich breit war, jede Menge Decken und Kissen lagen überall. Ein Sofa stand an der Wand und davor ein kleiner Couchtisch.

Es schien für sie beide perfekt, und das war es ja auch, schließlich war der Raum so geworden, wie Harry ihn für sich und Draco haben wollte. Draco sah sich kurz um und musste dann schmunzeln. Er drehte sich wieder zu Harry und küsste ihn.

Harry erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich und ließ sich dann hinab gleiten in die einzigartige Welt. Er fuhr mit den Händen unter Dracos Oberteil und strich dem Slytherin über die nackte Haut. Vor Verlangen aufstöhnend, begann nun auch Draco Harry zu liebkosen.

Draco streichelte Harry über den Stoff des Oberteils, der Hose und dann öffnete er selbige. Er stich über die Beule, die sind da so langsam bildete und ließ den Kuss drängender, verlangender werden. Kurz fragte er sich wieso er gestern so ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt hatte, doch ließ er den Gedanken schnell fallen und gab sich ganz seinen Gefühlen hin.

Schon kurze Zeit später standen sie sich wieder nackt gegenüber und spürten die nackte Haut des anderen. Sie verwöhnten sich gegenseitig mit Streicheleinheiten, bis Draco Harry zum Bett schubste. Dieser ließ sich nur zu gerne darauf nieder und zog Draco mit sich.

Draco kniete über Harry und fuhr seine Konkurrenten langsam mit seiner Zunge nach, bis er zu seinem besten Stück kam. Dort kurz bevor er ihn berühren würde hielt er inne und grinste Harry schelmisch an, dann fuhr er den Schaft mit der Zunge nach, knetete die Hoden etwas mit den Händen.

Harry bäumte sich auf und stöhnte lustvoll. Draco fühlte sich bestätigt und machte weiter, er führ über die Eichel und den Schaft, bis er dann Harrys bestes Stück ganz in den Mund nahm und lustvoll daran saugte. Harry wurde langsam an den Rande des Wahnsinns getrieben, er stöhnte nun laut und lustvoll.

Doch kurz bevor Harry kam, ließ Draco von ihm ab. Harry wollte protestieren, doch Draco versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem Kuss. Dennoch protestierte Harry als Draco auch den Kuss beendete.

Draco grinste nur „So wollen wir das doch nicht!" sagte er tadelnd und er küsste Harry hart, dann nahm er einen seiner Finger und strich damit über Harrys Po. Ohne Vorwarnung stieß er mit dem Finger in Harrys Öffnung. Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, jedoch nicht wesentlich. Draco bewegte seinen Finger in Harry und ließ schon bald einen zweiten und dritten hinzukommen.

Draco unterdessen merkte auch wie sehr ihn das anmachte und Harry hatte eh noch einen Steifen. Draco zog seine Finger zurück und ließ Harry nicht lange ohne etwas in ihm, denn er positionierte sich etwas und stieß dann mit einer einzigen Bewegung in Harry ein. Die heiße Enge umschloss ihn wieder und sie bewegten sich im Gleichtakt

Draco verwöhnte Harry dabei etwas und nach einer Zeit die beiden sehr lang vorkam, kamen sie zum Höhepunkt. Draco spritzte in Harry ab und Harry auf Dracos Bauch. Draco ließ sich auf Harry fallen und beide keuchten nur um die Wette, ehe Draco sich auch Harry zurückzog.

Sie blieben noch eine lange Zeit so liegen, bis Draco beide säuberte und grinste. Harry sah ihn verwundert an und küsste ihn dann aber. Er richtete sich auf, da Draco schon längere Zeit neben ihm lag und nicht mehr auf ihm, war dies kein Problem.

Draco erwiderte den Kuss und zog Harry dann zu sich. Harry ließ es erst geschehen und dann aber machte Harry sich los und stand auf „Und wieder ist es vorbei" murmelte er und zog sich an. Draco blieb liegen und beobachtete ihn dabei.

Harry ging, als er fertig war, zu Draco und küsste ihn nochmalleidenschaftlich und fest, bevor er sich umdrehte und zur Tür verschwand. Draco seufzte kurz auf, und stand dann aber auch langsam auf, machte sich fertig und ging aus dem Raum zum Schlafsaal, wo er noch lange wach lag.

Rückblende Ende

Die Decke war noch genauso wie auch vorhin, oder eben oder wie sie auch noch morgen sein wird. Es wird sich nichts daran ändern, wie sie aussieht, vermutlich nicht mal in tausend Jahren. Und genauso wie die Decke wollte doch auch Draco sein, unveränderlich, hart, massiv, standhaft. Und nicht schwach, anhängig, verletzt. Er ballte seine Faust, sodass die Knöchel weiß heraustraten.

Rückblende

Am nächsten Tag kam Harry nicht zum Frühstück, sie hatten heute Vormittag keinen gemeinsamen Unterricht, also würde er ihn wenn erst beim Mittagessen sehen, aber auch da war er nicht. Er sah immer wieder verstohlen zum Gryffindortisch, sah dort auch das Wiesel und das Schlammblut sitzen, tuscheln.

Kein Harry weit und breit. Draco machte sich kurzzeitig Sorgen. Natürlich, er war der Prinz von Slytherin, Mister Unnahbar, der der keine Gefühle besaß, aber er konnte sich durchaus Sorgen machen.

Er ging zum Nachmittagsunterricht, doch auch da war Harry nicht. Bis Draco auffiel, dass sie mit den Ravenclaws Kräuterkunde hatten, war er erstmal ziemlich entsetzt. Zum Abendessen müsste Harry jedoch kommen, dass wusste Draco. Das Abendessen, niemand kam den ganzen Tag ohne Essen aus.

So tat Draco so, als wäre er wie immer, als würde nicht sein, und als hätte er sich nicht den ganzen Tag Sorgen gemacht, und versuchte halbherzig an den Gesprächen von Blaise und Pansy teilzunehmen, etwas zu essen und nicht zum Gryffindortisch zu schauen. Dann ging es aber aufs Ende zu und Draco wollte Harry ein Zeichen geben. Aber er sah Harry nirgends.

Was war da los? Ob Harry einfach nur später kommen würde? Aber er sah, dass auch Ron, Ginny, und andere Schüler fehlten, also würden sie sicher Training haben. Hinterher würde Harry sicher hungrig sein, und Draco war es auch, nur auf anderen Gebieten.

So packte er etwas zu Essen ein und stand auf. Er verabschiedete sich von den anderen, indem er sagte, er wollte etwas Luft schnappen und würde sogleich wiederkommen. Doch das hatte er gar nicht vor.

Draco trat geradewegs aus dem Schloss und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Quidditschdfeld. Er sah schon von weitem die roten Umhänge im Wind wehen und hörte Harrys Stimme, die den anderen Kommandos zubrüllte. Draco lächelte.

Er würde warten, oder nicht? Er entschiedsich dass er Harry überraschen wollte und ging noch etwas auf dem Gelände umher. Er sah, wie die Besen langsam landeten und die Spieler in die Kabinen gingen. Er wartete im Dunkeln, und es kamein Spieler nach dem anderen heraus. Er wusste, dass Harry fast immer amLängsten blieb.

Draco vertraute auf sein Glück und hoffte, dass es auch heute so sein würde. Es schien zu klappen, denn nun waren alle Spieler der Gryffindor Hausmannschaft aus der Umkleidekabine getreten. Nur einer fehlte noch.

Draco bekam ein Grinsen auf die Lippen und ging in die Kabinme. Er hörte das Wasser plätschern und es freute ihn tierisch, denn so würde es alles noch viel besser werden. Er hatte noch immer das Essen in der Hand und sah sich um, wo er es ablegen konnte, dann ging er zur Dusche.

_Auf einmal war sie da_

_Ganz ohne jede Warnung_

‚Sie'? Wieso ‚sie'? Harry hatte mit ihm geschlafen, noch gestern, was machte dieses Mädchen in einer Dusche mit seinem Harry? Und wer war das überhaupt? Draco starrte sie einen Moment nur an und Harry starrte Draco an, das Mädchen schaute von einem zum anderen, bis sie auf die Idee kam, zu versuchen sich hinter Harry zu verstecken.

„Raus!" schrie sie und Draco erwachte aus seiner Starre. „Was?" fragte er, kam aber nicht weiter, denn Harry sagte „Malfoy, verschwinde!" Draco starrte ihn an, und drehte sich dann ohne etwas zu sagen um, schnurstracks ging er schnellen Schrittes zum Schloss zurück.

_Und am Anfang hab ich noch über sie gelacht_

_Habe nicht kapiert_

_Was da mit uns passiert_

_Erst eine Nacht zu spät bin ich dann aufgewacht_

Draco hatte die Nacht über schlecht geschlafen, er hatte Albträume und immer wieder war er aufgewacht, nur um sich zu fragen wieso. Doch er bekam einfach keine Antwort. Vor allem, wieso hatte Harry mit ihm geschlafen und nun hatte er eindeutig ein Mädchen mit in der Dusche gehabt.

Harry hatte sich für ein Mädchen entschieden, nur wieso?

_Sie mich an und sag liebt sie dich so wie ich_

_Würde sie denn auch durchs Feuer gehen für dich_

_Du brauchst so viel Liebe mehr als du verdienst_

_Darum frag ich mich liebt sie dich so wie ich_

Erst jetzt, wo er wusste, dass es zu spät war, wurde ihm klar, was er für Harry empfand. Es war nicht einfach Sex gewesen, zumindest nicht für ihm. Und er würde Harry in Ruhe lassen, sollte es sein Wunsch sein. Er würde sie ihm überlassen, wenn er nur glücklich wird.

_Du warst einmal für mich_

_Der Mittelpunkt des Lebens_

_Ich hätt alles und noch mehr für dich gemacht_

Wochenlang gingen sich die beiden aus dem Weg, wochenlang versuchten beide zu verstehen, was der andere tat. Schließlich war es für Draco nun klar, was er gewollt hatte aber ihm war nicht klar, wieso Harry ihn seiner Meinung nach so benutz hatte.

Und Harry? Ja, was er wollte und dachte, dass war allen schleierhaft, nicht nur Draco.

_Und heute bist du mir_

_Schon so was von egal_

_Dass es soweit kommt hätt ich niemals gedacht_

Draco versuchte damit klar zu kommen, und er hatte schon oft Dinge einstecken müssen, die nicht leicht gewesen waren, doch äußerlich war er immer ein und der selbe gewesen. Und langsam kam er auch zu dem Gedanken, dass Harry ihm egal sein konnte.

Es gab viele Menschen, die ihn bewunderten, die alles dafür tun würden nur mal neben ihm sitzen zu dürfen, oder ihn ansprechen zu dürfen, wieso sollte er also jemandem nachweinen, den er nie hatte leiden können?

_Sie mich an und sag liebt sie dich so wie ich_

_Würde sie denn auch durchs Feuer gehen für dich_

_Du brauchst so viel Liebe mehr als du verdienst_

_Darum frag ich mich liebt sie dich so wie ich_

Doch so einfach war es nicht, immer wieder Nachts wachte er auf und ihm war klar, dass er von Harry geträumt hatte, in den Träumen war er immer nur glücklich gewesen, wenn Harry bei ihm war, und sonst nicht.

Doch auch Harry rang mit sich, wenn auch aus ganz anderen Gründen. Einen Tag im Zaubertrankunterricht, da schob er Draco einen Zettel zu ‚Treffen uns nach dem Unterricht am See'. Draco dachte den ganzen unterricht darüber nach, ob er hingehen sollte.

_Man, ich will dich sicher nie mehr wieder sehen_

_Dafür hast du mich viel zu sehr verletzt_

Er war fertig mit Harry, er hatte mit dem Thema abgeschlossen und es gab Typen die waren genauso gut wie er im Bett, außerdem, es war immer noch sein Erzfeind Potter. Und gleichzeitig, der Typ der ihn dermaßen verletzt hatte, nur weil er ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte.

Immer hatte er sich gewünscht, Harry würde zu Vernunft kommen, würde ihn doch nur ansprechen, ihm doch nur sagen, dass es ihm Leid täte, dass er nicht wusste was er tat und dass er nur Draco liebt, dass er nur ihn will, für immer und ewig.

Wie oft hatte er sich das in Gedanken ausgemalt, aber nun, da Harry ihn sehen wollte, da wollte er nicht mehr, da war ihm klar, es würde nie mehr werden wie früher…

_Doch ich hab noch eine allerletzte Frage_

Draco entschied zu gehen, er nickte Harry zu und als es läutete, da ging er aus dem Klassenzimmer, jedoch nicht wie sonst direkt zum Gemeinschaftsraum, da sie schon im Kerker waren, sondern wieder aus dem Schloss, immer in Richtung See.

Er sah dort schon Harry warten, Draco hatte sich extra Zeit gelassen, falls Harry jetzt nicht da gewesen wäre, wäre er wieder gegangen, er hätte nicht gewartet. Das wäre Demütigung pur gewesen und das hätte er nicht mal mit sich machen lassen, nicht mal von Harry.

Harry fing an zu erzählen, aber nicht, dass er Draco liebte, nicht, dass er ihn haben wollte, für den Rest seines Lebens, nicht, dass es ihm Leid täte, nichts von alledem. Was er sagte? Draco wusste es nicht mehr. Es war grausam gewesen für ihn.

_Bevor_

_Bevor_

_bevor du jetzt für immer gehst_

In Gedanken hatte Draco schon immer mit Harry abgeschlossen, er hatte ihn nicht mehr an sich heran lassen wollen, doch er hatte ebenso nicht bedacht, dass auch ein Malfoy nur die Gefühlen unterdrücken und nicht zulassen konnte, aber ganz abschotten und einfach nicht empfinden, das ging nicht.

_Sie mich an und sag liebt sie dich so wie ich_

_Würde sie denn auch durchs Feuer gehen für dich_

_Du brauchst so viel Liebe mehr als du verdienst_

_Darum frag ich mich liebt sie dich so wie ich_

Rückblende Ende

Draco stand auf, was konnte ein anderer Mensch einem nur antun? Harry hatte gesagt, Mariella, so hieß das Mädchen, würde ihn lieben und er sie und, dass Draco eine tolle Abwechslung war, und er ihm dafür danken wollte.

Draco hätte kotzen können, oder heulen. Doch nun, er hatte eindeutig genug getrauert, genug darüber nachgedacht und genug gelitten, dass hatte er nicht verdient. Der alte Wille des Malfoy kam wieder durch, der alte Wille, und die alte Stärke.

_Darum frag ich mich liebt sie dich so wie ich_

Draco nahm seinen Zauberstab, er ging aus dem Schlafsaal und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er ging durch die Gänge und er wusste wo er hinwollte. Er wusste, wo er fand, was er wollte. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

_Darum frag ich mich liebt sie dich so wie ich_

Als er fand was er wollte, hob er nur seinen Zauberstab und sprach nur zwei Worte, jedoch waren es zwei Worte, die das Leben zweier Menschen verändern würde. Zwei Worte, die viel grünes Licht, viel Trauer und Erlösung mit sich brachte…

Avada Kedavra

* * *

_**Das wars also, ich hoffe ihr konntet wenigsten etwas damit anfangen...**_

_**Das Ende ist also offen, wen der liebe Draco umgebracht hat, bleibt euch überlassen, ich hab da so meine eigene Idee, wer es war xD Aber eurer Phantasie sind keine Grenzen gesetzt **_

_**Und noch eines: Seht ihr da unten den kleinen Button? Damit verschickt man Reviews... hinschieb Na gar nicht so schwer,zu reviewn, oder? g**_


	2. Umfrage Danksagungen!

**_All:_**

**Soll ich eine Fortsetzung schreiben?**

**Aus Sicht Harrys die Story schreiben?**

**Beides? -g-**

**Was wollt ihr?  
Oder sagt ihr „Lass mich ja in Ruh mit dem Mist"?  
Ihr seid gefragt!**

**

* * *

**

**Danke ihr lieben!**

Connili:

_Da sind jedem seine Ideen überlassen… -ggg-_

_Ja, das Lied hätte auch gepasst!_

Samantha Potter2:

_Wäre wirklich eine Überlegung wert!_

darklady-night:

_Vllt einen zweiten Teil aus Harrys Sicht?_

_Aber bei der Frage wer stirbt: Da kann jeder selbst entscheiden!_

TheBlackSin:

_-hehe-_

_Wen er umgebracht hat? Bleibt dir überlassen xD_

zissy:

_-taschentuch reich-_

Romilly McAran:

_Ach echt? Wusste ich gar nicht, danke, dass du mir das sagst…. -wein- Ich hab noch so viele Sonfics, die ich angefangen hab und noch ned beendet habe…_

_Aber die Texte habe ich auch ganz legal auf dem Internet o.O_

_Eine Fortsetzung? Wäre zu überlegen…_

Seimaden:

_-taschentuch geb- Sorry… -g-_

HPAlan:

_Schade, aber nicht jedem kann alles gefallen, wobei ich es schmeichelhaft find, dass dir die Story dennoch gefallen hat_

Coldsummer:

_Danke dir, Lass deinen Phantasien freien lauf!

* * *

_

**_All:_**

**Soll ich eine Fortsetzung schreiben?**

**Aus Sicht Harrys die Story schreiben?**

**Beides? -g-**

**Was wollt ihr?  
Oder sagt ihr „Lass mich ja in Ruh mit dem Mist"?  
Ihr seid gefragt!**


	3. Harrys Sicht

**Hallo liebe Leser,**

**ein frohes neues Jahr erstmal! **

Also, dies ist erstmal Harrys Sicht des Geschehen aus Chap 1. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, habe ich extra zum neuen Jahr fertig gemacht Die Fortsetzung kommt auch noch, steht auch schon fast!

(Also kleine Info: Nicht gehört mir, Fehler jeglicher Art (hab keinen Beta-Leser) könnt ihr behalten, aber nicht verkaufen oder weitergeben, sie unterstehen dem Copyright ;) Also viel Spaß und ich hoffe auf ein Review, damit ich weiß, wie es euch gefallen hat und ob eine Fortsetzung sich lohnt!

* * *

_Seimaden: Danke schön, also ich weiß nicht, ob du das Taschentuch jetzt wieder weglegen kannst, ich habe mich bemüht keine 'Alles wird gut Story' daraus zu machen, was mir schwer fällt, da ich Happy End fiel lieber mag _

_ Coldsummer: Also auch wenn du das jetzt nicht lesen magst, erstmal eine Sicht Harrys, aber deine Fortsetzung, da bin ich auch schon dabei xD Ich habe schon angefangen, und auch wenn es nicht ganz so wie deine Idee wird, danke xD_

_Connili, Romilly McAran, Samantha Potter2: hier habt ihr erstmal Harrys Sicht, wie gesagt, die Fortsetzung kommt noch _

_Samantha Potter2: Ja, du konntest mir sehr helfen _

_Romilly McAran: Ja, da hast du Recht, dies ist jetzt ohne Lyrics, aber die Fortsetzung wird wieder mit Lyrics und ich hoffe nicht, dass das Probleme bereitet... _

__

_**

* * *

Sie liebt mich so wie dich!**_

Schon lange saß Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er beteiligte sich nur mäßig an den Gesprächen. Schon die letzten Tage waren ihm einfach viel zu viele Gedanken im Kopf herumgeschwirrt, ihm war aufgefallen, dass sich die Menschen in seiner Umgebung alle viel mehr zu dem entwickelt hatten, was sie waren, hübsche Frauen und Männer.

Es hatten sich auch immer mehr Paare gebildet, selbst in Gryffindor, denn Ron und Hermine hatten endlich zueinander gefunden, was ihn echt freute, Lavender war mit Seamus zusammen gekommen, und Ginny, ja, sie war mit Neville zusammen.

Er selbst hatte keine Freundin, aber wollte er überhaupt eine? Er fragte sich dies des Öfteren, schließlich dachte er seltener an Mädchen als an Jungen, wenn es um die Frage ging, auf wen er stand. Und nun war ihm eben auch noch das passiert.

‚Das'? Das war eine wirklich peinliche Aktion, wie er fand. „Und dann ging's einfach Bäng!" sagte Ron laut und deutlich in die Runde. Klar, dass er das wieder erzählen musste. „Wirklich?" „Ja, wenn ich's doch sage, Harry hat ihn einfach geschlagen!"

Harry senkte den Blick, ja, Ron erzählte grade das, was ihm so peinlich war. Es gab eben Abendessen und als sich das Trio von der großen Halle aus auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum machen wollte, trafen sie auf eine andere Gruppe: Draco, Pansy und Blaise.

Nach einem langen Wortgefetz, was langsam aber sicher unter die Gürtellinie zielte, war Harry ausgerastet und hatte sich auf Draco gestürzt. Beide waren auf den Boden geknallt und sie hatten angefangen sich zu Prügeln, doch Harry hatte noch etwas ganz anderes verspürt, in seiner Hose hatte sich langsam aber sicher etwas gerührt. Die vier anderen hatten die beiden kaum auseinander bekommen, so sehr schlugen sie um sich. Harry aber wollte nicht, dass Draco seine Regung bemerkte und strampelte sich los. „Lasst uns gehen!" meinte er hochrot und stürmte weg.

Alle anwesenden wunderten sich etwas, doch niemand dachte weiter drüber nach und Ron stempelte es eh als tolles Erlebnis ab. Draco jedoch realisierte bald, woran es lag, vor allem in den folgenden Tagen, da Harry ihm aus dem Weg ging, und das extrem.

Ja, Harry hatte sich an dem Abend vorgenommen Draco einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen, dann wären alle Probleme beseitigt. Harry hatte zwar an dem Abend lange Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt, denn immer wieder musste Ron den anderen Gryffindors die Geschichte erzählen, und Ron ließ Harry nicht vorher gehen, ehe nicht auch Ron ging, doch kam er zu keinem besseren Schluss.

Die folgenden Tage verliefen relativ ruhig. Es kam zu keinerlei Vorkommnissen zwischen den beiden und Harry atmete auf. Jedoch ist es wie mit den guten Vorsätzen für das neue Jahr, sie halten nicht lange. Schon bald nach diesem noblen Vorhaben Harrys, traf er wieder auf Draco, diesmal jedoch unter anderen Umständen.

Harry konnte sich noch gut an den Tag zurück erinnern, es war ein einschneidender Moment in seinem Leben. Diesmal ging es nicht darum sich mit Worten zu ärgern und später aufeinander zu stürzen, nein, diesmal war Harry gerade alleine unterwegs.

Hermine und Ron brauchten auch mal Zeit für sich alleine, wie Harry fand, schließlich hatten sie vor noch gar nicht so langer Zeit erst zueinander gefunden und die Zeit im Schloss war keine, die man als ruhig und gelassen erachten konnte.

Das Paar hatte bisher nicht allzu viel Zeit alleine gemeinsam zu verbringen und heute war schönes Wetter und außerdem war Sonntag, Hermine war sowieso immer überfleißig und musste somit keine Hausaufgaben mehr erledigen und Ron…Ron war einfach Ron.

Harry hatte sich entschieden die beiden nicht zu stören und war spazieren gegangen, spazieren im Schloss, er wollte auch nicht raus gehen, da waren die ganzen Pärchen und knutschten, dass musste er sich auch nicht wirklich antun.

So geisterte er mal wieder durch das Schloss, und weil es Nachmittag war, hatte er weder die Karte noch seinen Umhang mit. Doch er schien nicht der einzige zu sein, der alleine durchs Schloss streifte, denn schon bald traf er auf Draco.

Wieso gerade ihn? Harry verfluchte sein Leben. Seit dem Zwischenfall war nichts mehr passiert und er war froh gewesen darüber. Er hatte eigentlich auch gar nicht mehr an Draco gedacht und hatte sich mit anderen Dingen im Leben beschäftigt, dank Hermine.

Doch nun stand er vor Draco und musste sich zusammenreißen keinen dummen Spruch zu bringen. Harry ging einfach weiter, doch Draco konnte ihn anscheinend einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen, zumindest erhob dieser ganz selbstsicher das Wort „Na Potter, Angst?"

Harry musste tief durchatmen um nichts zu sagen, doch schon wieder gingen Worte an ihn „Wobei, jetzt bist du alleine, du bräuchtest doch keine Angst haben, Angst, dass…" doch Draco wurde unterbrochen, als Harry sich umdrehte, auf Draco zuging und zischte „Angst wovor? Wovor sollte ich Angst haben, Malfoy?"

Das Malfoy sprach er mit viel Abscheu aus, er hasste diesen Kerl einfach, es war einfach eine Erbfeindschaft, denn von Geburt an sollten sie sich hassen, es war wie ein Fluch. „Du solltest lieber Angst haben, so alleine ohne deine Gorillas und ohne deine kleine mopsgesichtige Freundin."

Eigentlich wollte Harry gehen, doch Draco führte das Gespräch weiter. „Ach, eifersüchtig Potty? Falls es dich beruhigt, ich habe nichts mit Pansy, und auch nicht mit Crabbe und Goyle!" Er sagte dies mehr als zweideutig. Und Harry fragte sich, was Draco damit bezweckte, wieso er ihm das erzählte.

„Ach, und, was soll mir das sagen? Dass du auf mich stehst?" fragte Harry verächtlich, ohne über seine Worte nachzudenken. „Potty, Potty, ich habe doch keinen Steifen gekriegt…" Und mit den Worten drehte er sich um.

Harry stand noch da und dachte über die Worte nach, bis ihm der gesamte Sinn klar geworden war, Draco hatte sich schon entfernt, aber er war noch nicht ganz verschwunden, so rannte Harry hinter ihm her und riss ihn am Arm herum. „Willst du damit sagen, ich stehe auf dich?"

Harry sah ihn an und stieß einen Ton aus, der wohl Lachen ausdrücken sollte. „Das ist lachhaft Malfoy!" Dracos Gesicht wurde von einem Grinsen überzogen, einem ziemlich dreckigen Grinsen. „Ach ja? Lachhaft also?" fragte er nach und sah Harry an, dann zwinkerte er ihm zu „Okay, ich verrate es schon niemandem, wäre ja äußerst peinlich, wenn herauskäme, dass du auf mich stehst, nicht wahr? Es geht schließlich das Gerücht um, dass du so schlecht küsst, dass jeder anfängt zu heulen, der in dieses…Vergnügen gerät!"

Draco schien sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher zu sein und Harry war erst ziemlich ungehalten, er wusste nichts zu erwidern, bis er wagemutig wie er war Draco seine Lippen aufdrückte und ihn mit viel Kraft küsste. Er küsste als würde es um Leben und Tod gehen, liebkoste Dracos Lippen und ein paar Sekunden später – immer noch küssend – wurde ihm klar was er tat und er rechnete damit weggestoßen zu werden oder gleich einen Fluch abzubekommen.

Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, Draco ließ es einfach über sich ergehen, jedoch ohne den Kuss zu erwidern. Dann löste Harry sich und er hatte sich schnell gefasst und fragte nun üblich kalt, wenn es darum ging sich mit Draco zu unterhalten „Na? Du heulst ja gar nicht!"

Dracos Lippen formten sich zu einem leichten Lächeln „Nein, tue ich nicht, aber ich muss sagen, es hat mich auch nicht aus den Socken gehauen…" Harry schluckte, wieso eigentlich störte ihn Dracos Urteil? Wie auch immer er antwortete „Und du meinst du kannst es besser?"

Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, presste nun Draco seine Lippen auf die von Harry, er knabberte leicht an dessen Unterlippe, sog an der Oberlippe, fuhr mit der Zunge darüber, küsste ihn. Nach kurzer Zeit löste Draco seine Lippen von denen Harry und sah ihn an „DAS war ja wohl besser!" Eigentlich hatte Draco gehen wollen, wie es aussah, doch Harry sah Draco immer noch an. „Was?" fragte letzterer.

Harry fasste sich wieder und meinte „Nichts nichts!" Draco grinste und sagte „Okay…also üb man schön weiter!" Harry starrte Draco an „Okay, wenn du denkst du bist so gut darin, dann üb mit mir!" Harry wusste selber nicht woher diese Worte kamen, aber es war zu spät sie zurück zu nehmen und als Draco nickte, da war es eh egal.

Und so standen die beiden im Gang und küssten sich, es schien egal zu sein, ob hier wer vorbei kommen würde oder nicht, doch war beiden klar, das hier würde geheim bleiben. Geheim für immer. Und so lösten sie sich irgendwann ohne etwas zu sagen und gingen in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum achtete niemand wirklich darauf, was mit Harry war, und so ging er irgendwann ins Bett, ohne weiter an Draco zu denken, er hatte sich gefreut, dass Draco zugestimmt hat, doch war es nicht wirklich etwas besonderes, oder doch?

Und bald schlief Harry ein. Doch wurde er unsanft wieder geweckt, als die anderen sich lauthals darüber aufregten, dass sie durch eine Eule, die am Fenster klopfte geweckt wurden. Harry setzte sich auf und rieb sich die verschlafenen Augen, bevor er nach seiner Brille tastete.

Dean hatte inzwischen die Eule hineingelassen, doch als er nach dem Brief tasten wollte, hackte die Eule ihm in den Finger. Harry hatte derzeitig die Vorhänge zur Seite geschoben und fragte nun „Wasn los?" Man merkte, er war noch nicht wirklich wach.

„Diese verdammte Eule…die…die hat mich angefallen!" schimpfte Dean und nun schrei auch Ron auf, als er nach dem Brief greifen wollte. „Was ist das für eine bescheuerte Eule, die alle, die nach dem Brief greifen wollen anfällt? Wie soll man denn da den Brief abmachen?"

Es folgte noch eine Reihe Schimpfwörter und Flüche, doch Harry achtete nicht weiter darauf, denn die Eule kam nun zu ihm und setzte sich auf das Bett. Sie hielt ihm den Fuß hin. „Versuchs nicht Harry, die beißt!" warnte Neville ihn noch, doch Harry hatte ein komisches Gefühl, er konnte Problemlos den Brief abmachen.

„Von wem ist der?" wollten darauf alle anderen wissen. Doch Harry ließ den Brief in seiner Schlafanzughose verschwinden. „Ich schau nachher nach, ich will mich erstmal fertig machen, hab keine Lust ohne Essen in den Unterricht zu müssen!" Die Eule verschwand durchs Fenster und die vier Mitbewohner Harrys sahen ihm ungläubig hinterher.

Harry wusste nicht woher dieses Gefühl kam, aber er wusste einfach er sollte den Brief lieber alleine lesen. Er riss ihn auf und sah eine kleine, schön geschwungene Handschrift, sie war sehr sauber, und so ganz anders als Harrys. Er las:

_Lieber Harry,_

_(wie sich das anhört…)_

_nächste Stunde ist heute 18.00 im Gang vor der Rüstung Barbas des Kleinen, im 5 Stock. Sei pünktlich._

_Draco_

Harry staunte nicht schlecht. Erstmal natürlich wegen Anrede und auch wegen der Unterschrift. Draco? Hieß das, Draco sah nun keine Feindschaft mehr? Er würde sich später Gedanken darüber machen, dachte er und sprang unter die Dusche.

Nachdem er sich fertig gemacht hatte, steckte er den Brief in seine Hosentasche und zog den Umhang darüber. Er wusste wieso 18.00 Uhr, schließlich waren dann alle anderen beim Abendessen. Harry ging zum Frühstück und anscheinend hatten die anderen fürs erste den Brief vergessen, zu Harrys Glück.

Der Unterricht ging viel zu schleppend voran und Harry wurde immer ungeduldiger, doch als Ron und Hermine zum Essen gingen, meinte er „Ich habe keinen Hunger, geht ruhig, ich fange schon mal mit Sprouts Aufsatz über Kräuter an." Ron sah ihn ungläubig an, doch Hermine sagte „Eine Weise Entscheidung Harry, der Aufsatz wird sicher viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

Harry nickte nur und holte seine Sachen heraus, er schlug das Kräuterkundebuch auf und wartete ein paar Minuten, ehe er aufsprang und dann in den 5 Stock hinunter hastete. Dort sah er die Rüstung aber nirgends schien Draco zu sein. Er sah auf seine Uhr, doch war es eine Minute nach sechs.

Ob Draco es so genau genommen hatte und gleich um sechs gegangen war? Doch ehe Harry weiter nachdenken konnte, kam Draco. „Du bist zu spät!" sagte Harry doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Willst nun die nächste Lektion lernen oder nicht?" fragte er und Harry empfand es für besser, Draco nicht mehr zu nerven, er schien etwas genervt und müde.

Harry nickte nur schnell und Draco nahm ihm am Arm „Dann komm mit!" Harry hatte durch Dracos Griff auch gar keine andere Wahl als mitzukommen und so folgte er Draco in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, welches nur ein paar Meter von der Rüstung entfernt war.

Darin angekommen murmelt Draco einen Spruch und Harry erkennt, dass er die Tür verschließt. Er denkt anscheinend an alles. Harry fragt sch, was heute passiert, er fragt sich, wann er ihn endlich küsst, doch ehe er eine der Fragen aussprechen kann, dreht Draco sich zu Harry um, ein Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen.

Es ist ein wahres Lächeln und es macht Harry Angst, die Anrede und Dracos Unterschrift fallen ihm wieder ein, er will zu dem Brief fassen, ihn wie aus Effekt berühren, doch so weit kommt er nicht, denn Draco lässt zwar seinen Arm los, doch nur um ihm den Schulumhang zu öffnen und abzustreifen.

Harry fragte sich einen Moment lang, was das werden sollte, was nun heute dran kam und er hoffte nicht das, wonach es aussah, doch Draco lächelte wissend und beugte sich nah an sein Ohr „Keine Angst, ich tue nichts, was du nicht willst!"

Harry wusste nicht, ob ihn das beruhigen sollte oder nicht, aber als Dracos Hände unter Harrys Pulli glitten und seine nackte Haut berührten sog er scharf die Luft ein und sein Herz schlug schneller. Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen anscheinend nicht verkneifen und Harry sah zu ihm auf.

Draco verschloss Harrys Lippen einfach mit seinen, so dass Harry gar nichts sagen konnte und drückte ihn mit seinem Körper gegen einen Tisch. Dort setzte sich Harry drauf und Draco streifte Harrys Pulli ab, dazu musste er zwar kurz den Kuss lösen, doch schien dies nur eine Sekunde zu dauern, denn gleich darauf waren die Lippen wieder verschmolzen.

Sie küssten sich und Draco ließ irgendwann den Kuss enden indem er sich seinen Hals hinunter küsste, über den nackten Oberkörper, bis dahin wo die Hose begann, doch dann küsste er sich wieder nach oben und umkreiste Harrys Brustwarzen mit der Zunge, bis diese sich aufrichteten.

Harry sog erneut scharf die Luft ein und es gefiel ihm gar nicht zur Untätigkeit verdammt zu sein. Es gefiel ihm, was hier passierte und alle Gedanken, die er vorher hatte waren verschwunden.

Harrys Hände wanderten Dracos Körper hinab zu dessen Hose, er öffnete geschickt den Knopf und den Gürtel, so dass die Hose Dracos schlanke Hüften hinab glitt. Draco musste unter den Küssen grinsen und seine Zunge wanderte Harrys Körper hinab und hinterließ dort eine heiße Spur.

Harry jedoch beließ es nicht dabei sondern öffnete Dracos Schulumhang und ließ ihn seine Schultern hinab gleiten. Mehr Probleme bereitete ihm das Shirt. Da Draco seine Hände neben Harry af dm Tisch abgestützt hatte und Harry so immer weiter zum Liegen brachte, hatte er Probleme Draco sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Doch dieser war ihm gerne dabei behilflich.

Nun hatte Draco nichts außer seiner Boxershorts und die Hose die ihm über den Knöcheln an den Schuhen hing am Körper, Harry jedoch war bis auf sein Oberteil noch angezogen. Draco zog Harry die Schuhe aus und zog ihn dann vom Tisch um ihm die Hose herunterzuziehen. Harry wusste zuerst nicht ob er protestieren sollte, doch der Drang siegte es nicht zu tun.

Harry zog Draco in einen Kuss und beide rieben sich aneinander. Draco liebkoste Harrys Körper mit seinen Händen, doch ließ er es nicht dazu kommen, dass beide ihre Boxershorts verloren.

Harry genoss alles ehr, bis Draco nach einer unendlichen Zeit sich von Harry löste,ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss gab und sich anzog. Harry stand völlig perplex da und sah Draco zu. „Das war Lektion zwei. Für Lektion drei schicke ich dir keine Eule…" Ach ja, die Eule.

Harry fiel das ein. „Deine Eule hat meine Freunde gebissen!" meinte er matt. „Sorry, aber sollte denn jemand anderes den Brief lesen?" fragte Draco als er sich umdrehte und Harry mit einer hochgezogene Augenbraue ansah. „Nein, natürlich nicht, aber…"

„Na also!" unterbrach Draco Harry. „Wir sollten uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Draco war inzwischen komplett angezogen und forderte Harry auf, sich auch anzuziehen. Beide machten ein Zeichen aus, und dann verschwand Draco, indem er Harry einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen gab und einfach aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwand.

Harry stand noch eine Weile starr dar, bis er sich anzog und ebenfalls zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte, wo Hermine und Ron warteten. „Wo warst du?" wurde er sogleich von Hermine gefragt, und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Draußen!" er setzte sich an seinen Aufsatz und begann nun zu schreiben.

…

So ging es noch viele Tage. Das erste Mal gab Draco das Zeichen, dass sie sich treffen würden, und an dem Tag schliefen sie mit einander, doch ab dem Tag, gab Harry die Zeichen, zuerst trafen sie sich jeden Tag und Harry war überrascht, wie zärtlich Draco sein konnte, ebenfalls wie eich Draco bisher auf jedes Treffen eingelassen hatte.

Doch Harry langweilte sich langsam darin. Er hatte von Draco alles gelernt, was er lern

En konnte. Er hatte seine Lust gestillt auch den Prinzen von Slytherin flachgelegt zu haben und ihm geisterte immer wieder der Brief durch den Kopf. Seitdem Brief war nie mehr ein Streit zwischen den beiden ausgebrochen, egal wie sehr Harry es darauf angelegt hatte.

Und genau das machte ihm Sorge. Was war mit Malfoy los? Hatte er nun keinerlei Interesse mehr an Streitereien? Zu Hilfe kam ihm Mariella, eine Schülerin aus Hufflepuff, sie schon lange hinter Harry herlief und nur zu gerne ein Date mit ihm hätte.

Und Harry nahm endlich an, er traf sich mit Mariella und probierte neu gelerntes von Draco gleich bei ihr aus, er fragte sich, ob Mariella wirklich glaubte, zwischen ihnen könnte jemals etwas ernstes laufen.

Doch Harry machte sich nicht wirklich Sorgen darum. Bis zu dem Tag, wo er die Mittagspause mit Mariella verbrachte. Die Gryffindors waren froh, Harry endlich in einer Beziehung zu sehen, so dass sie ihn nicht davon abhielten das Mittagessen zu verpassen.

Und am Abend hatten die Gryffindors Training. Harry liebte Quidditsch, er liebte das Training, das Fliegen, es befreit von seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen. Als das Training zu Ende war, ließ er sich extra lange Zeit, er ging duschen und schon bald kam Mariella nach, sie hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass sie anderen Gryffindors zum Schloss zurückkehren würden.

Natürlich hatte Harry nichts davon abgesprochen, er hatte Mariella nur beim Training gesehen, und ihm war klar, wenn sie wirklich etwas von Harry wollte, es ernst meinte, würde sie in die Kabine kommen. In dem Wissen ging er zum Duschen, und er behielt Recht.

Doch womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass auch Draco kommen würde, er hatte geahnt, dass Draco es ernst meinte, es aber nie wirklich beachtet, und so war nun das Treffen zwischen Draco, Harry und Mariella. Harry war starr vor Schreck, als Draco in die Kabine platzte.

Harry entkam seiner Starre erst als Mariella „Raus!" rief und als Draco anfing eine Frage zu formulieren „Was?", da wollte Harry nicht, dass er diese beendete, er würde fragen, was hier vor sich ging, was das sollte, doch Harry wollte es nicht hören.

Er wollte vor Mariella nicht zugeben, dass er etwas mit Draco hatte, wollte vor Draco nicht sagen müssen, dass es ein Spiel war. „Malfoy verschwinde!" war das Einzige was er heraus brachte und Unglaublicherweise drahte Draco sich um und verließ die Kabine.

Als Harry geduscht hatte mit Mariella und sich angezogen hatte, sah er das Toast was dort lag. Draco musste es mitgebracht haben und seine Gedanken wirbelten nur so herum. Im wurde klar, dass er von Anfang an Recht gehabt hatte.

Er ging zum Schloss, verabschiedete sich von Mariella und ging schlafen. Er wollte nicht reden, nicht nachdenken sondern schlafen. Er hatte einen unruhigen Schlaf, doch am nächsten Morgen war alles vergessen.

Harry distanzierte sich noch vielmehr von Draco, was nicht schwer war, da dieser ihm ebenso aus dem Weg ging. Aber er distanzierte sich auch von Mariella. Diese war zwar ziemlich enttäuscht, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Nur Ron und Hermine sprachen ihn wieder und wieder auf alles an, erhielten jedoch keine Antworten.

Wochenlang ging es so und Ron und Hermine machten sich sorgen um Harry, Harry jedoch wurde immer klarer was er tun musste, bis er eines Tages aufwachte und es ihm so klar war, wie als wenn es schon immer da war, klar wie sauberes Wasser.

Harry stand auf, machte sich fertig und ging, wie immer zum Unterricht. Der Tag verging mal wieder schleppend langsam, doch endlich kamen die Stunden, auf die er gewartet hatte. Zaubertränke. Er schreib einen kleinen Zettel ‚Treffen uns nach dem Unterricht am See'.

Diesen Zettel schob er Draco zu und wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch nichts kam. Ihm war so klar was er tun musste, wie damals als er Felix Felicitas getrunken hatte. Er wusste, es konnte nicht schief gehen, und somit machte er sich keine Sorgen. Und er sollte Recht behalten, denn kurz vor Ende gab Draco das Zeichen.

Harry stand beim Klingeln schon auf und ging zum See, und er musste nicht sehr lange auf Draco warten. Harry wartete bis Draco bei ihm war und räusperte sich. „Ich denke, wir sollten reden, ich denke ich sollte dir ein wenig erklären!" doch Draco gab noch keine Reaktion von sich.

Also sprach Harry weiter. „Ich will dir danken, für alles, du hast mir viel beigebracht, es war eine nette Abwechslung und ich habe die Zeit genossen, vor allem, da ich durch deine Hilfe Mariella gefunden habe. Sie ist ziemlich angetan von meinem Können und sagt sie liebt mich. Ich glaube ihr, vor allem, da ich sie ebenso liebe, wie sie mich!"

Harry machte eine Pause, und wartete auf eine Reaktion Dracos, doch nichts kam, also erhob er ein drittes mal seine Stimme „Und, na ja, ich meine, aus uns wäre eh nie etwas geworden, in der letzten Zeit von uns, da ist mir immer klarer geworden, dass du das vielleicht alles falsch verstanden haben könntest, dir mehr hineingedichtet hast, als da überhaupt war."

Draco nickte nur, bevor er sagte „Du irrst dich!" Worauf sich das bezog, das wusste Harry nicht, wahrscheinlich war das der letzte Versuch Dracos seine Würde zu behalten, aber Harry lachte nur, drehte sich weg und ging zum Schloss, er ging zu Mariella.

Er wusste gar nicht, was er da tat, aber er wusste wieso er es tat. Draco und er, das wäre wirklich nie gegangen, und Harry liebte ihn genauso wenig wie er Mariella liebte, er liebte niemanden, und das war gut so, jeden den er liebte verlor er durch den Tod des Menschen.

Es sollte niemand mehr sterben, er hasste den Tod. Und er hasste Voldemort. Aber Harry konnte sich auch nicht einreden, dass es nur an Voldemort lag, er hatte die Zeit mit Draco wirklich genossen, aber Liebe war es nicht gewesen, und ein Malfoy kann nicht lieben, dass wusste er, also hatte er sich und Draco gleich mit geschützt.

Keine zwei Tage später, Harry traf sich gerade mit Mariella, eigentlich wollte er ihr sagen, dass sie nicht zu ihm passte, dass sie ihn nicht verdiente, denn egal was sein würde, Mariella war ein nettes Mädchen und er wollte sie eigentlich nicht verletzen.

„Ich verstehe dich schon, ich habe lange versucht dir zu zeigen, dass du mich liebst, weißt du, ich habe wirklich gehofft aus uns wird etwas, aber lieber bin ich gut mit dir befreundet, als dass wir zusammen sind, obwohl du mich nicht wirklich liebst!" sagte Mariella und Harry umarmte sie.

Als sie sich lösten, sah Harry in Dracos Augen, sie wirkten hart und starr, so kalt und man konnte nicht sehen, was er dachte, aber er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und er sprach zwei Worte. Das war das letzte was Harry hörte, zusammen mit dem grünen Licht was er sah.

Avada Kedavra.

* * *


	4. Erklärung

* * *

**Okay Leute….**

**(ich wird dies wohl wieder löschen, sobald ich die Fortsetzung fertig hab )**

**da ich beim erneuten durchlesen meiner Story und auch wegen einem netten Kommi der Coldi bemerkt habe, dass man meine Sicht von Harry total falsch verstehen kann, möchte ich nur richtig stellen, dass ich NIE sagen wollte, dass Draco Harry umgebracht hat!**

**Also Draco hat Harry nicht unbedingt umgebracht**

**Nur um das klar zu stellen.**

**Liebe Grüße und ich hoffe wir lesen uns in der Fortsetzung, die ich nur für euch schreibe, wieder.**

**Der Draco und der Harry lassen auch schön grüßen –beide unter meinem Bett versteckt hab-**

* * *

Danke an Mona und Corli für die Reviews! 


	5. Fortsetzung: Wo ist deine Liebe?

HAllo Leute, nach soooo langer Zeit kommt jetzt hier meine Fortsetzung zu dem ersten Teil

Ich hatte lange kein Internet, deshalb hat es etwas gedauert, ich hoffe ihr erinnert euch noch was so passiert ist...

Über comments freue ich mich weiterhin, danke an all eure lieben reviews +knutschaaaa+

Genaueres könnt ihr jetzt hier sehen denn wie ihr seht ist HArry nicht gestorben

Also...ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Bis denne,

dat Kullerkekschen :-P

* * *

**Songfiction: Christina Stürmer – Wo ist deine Liebe****Wo ist deine Liebe?**

Dieses grelle grüne Licht, überall. Und dann unerträglicher Schmerz, woher kam der Schmerz? Er hatte immer gedacht, wenn man den unverzeihlichen Fluch abbekommt, dann fühlt man gar nichts. Hatten Cedric, seine Mum und sein Dad und auch alle anderen Menschen auch diese Schmerzen gefühlt, als sie aufgeschlagen waren?

Draco stand immer noch mit erhobenem Zauberstab da, langsam, ganz langsam ließ er ihn sinken und sich auf die Knie fallen. Er hatte immer noch den kalten und regungslosen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und nichts verriet etwas darüber was er dachte oder fühlte.

Harry sank langsam in die Bewusstlosigkeit und das letzte was er tat war, die kalte Hand, die neben ihm lag zu greifen. Eine ganze Zeit lang starrte Draco auf das Paar, welches am Boden lag, und hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, so hätte er gedacht, sie wären beide tot.

Er wusste nicht genau wie das alles gekommen war, aber als er wieder aufwachte starrte er an eine weiße, viel zu grelle Decke und hatte fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Die Vorhänge um ihn herum waren zugezogen und so konnte er nicht sehen, ob weitere Betten belegt waren oder sonst jemand im Raum war.

Er wusste genau wo er war, er kannte diesen Raum, vielleicht nicht so gut wie andere Hogwartsschüler, aber er war schon hier gewesen. Er kannte das Bett, die Decke und sogar die Vorhänge waren ihm bekannt. Er war ganz eindeutig im Krankenflügel der Schule.

Jetzt kam aber die nächste Frage, wie war er hier her gekommen? Er erinnerte sich an so gut wie gar nichts mehr. Er war heute Morgen aufgestanden, oder war es gestern, letzte Woche oder letzten Monat gewesen? Und dann? Von da an verschwamm alles.

Er musste jemanden finden, der ihm ein paar Antworten geben konnte. Wo verdammt noch mal blieben die lästigen Schüler, die ihm sonst keine Ruhe ließen, wo blieb Madam Pomfrey, mit ihrem besorgen Blick und den lästigen Anweisungen, wenn man Antworten suchte?

Er wollte sich aufsetzen und nachschauen gehen, wenn nötig den Krankenflügel verlassen, doch er konnte nicht. Sein Kopf tat höllisch weh und irgendetwas stimmte auch sonst nicht mit ihm, aber er konnte nicht sagen was.

Was sollte er also tun? Doch dieses Problem löste sich von alleine. Er hörte deutlich Stimmen. „Aber Professor! Sie können doch nicht einfach….die Jungen brauchen Ruhe…Ich weiß wie wichtig es ist den Täter zu überführen, aber…" „Poppy, ich werde nichts tun, was meinen Schülern schade, dass wissen sie ja wohl?"

Es war keine Frage, so freundlich es auch klingen mochte. „Natürlich, Professor. Ich wollte ihnen nicht unterstellen…" aber Professor Dumbledore unterbrach Madam Pomfrey erneut. „Poppy, ich würde gerne die beiden sehen."

Die beiden? Also war er nicht alleine hier. Oder war er gar nicht gemeint? Aber da wurde der Vorhang schon, noch bevor er sich schlafend stellen konnte, geöffnet. Ein viel zu ernster Dumbledore stand vor ihm.

„Ah Mister Malfoy!" sagte er und nicht mal ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Draco fragte sich, wieso er so ernst aussah. Nicht, dass er Dumbledore jemals gemocht hatte, oder seine wirklich nervige Freundlichkeit gut fand, doch gehörte dieses Lachen einfach zu Dumbledore, wie Schnee zum Winter.

„Wie ich sehe sind sie wach, das erleichtert einiges." Was erleichterte es? Er wollte Antworten, sofort. „Professor, ich denke nicht, dass Mister Malfoy schon bereit ist, er ist schwach!" kam eine piepsige Stimme vom Nachbarbett.

„Ich danke ihrem Urteil Madam Pomfrey, jedoch denke ich, kann ich selber entscheiden, was nun von höchster Priorität ist." Da war es schon wieder. Dieses total Dumbledore-untypische. Draco sah Dumbledore an, bis Madam Pomfrey den Vorhang zwischen seinem und dem Nachbarbett aufschob.

Er sah dort Harry liegen. Denjenigen, den er am meisten hasst… Aber Draco war sich gar nicht mehr so sicher. Er wurde von Erinnerungen überflutet und der Blick Dumbledores trug auch nicht gerade dazu bei, dass er sich gut fühlte. Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen, er atmete unruhig und es scheint als hätte er lange kein Licht mehr gesehen, er war blass und sah kränklich aus, fast als hätte seine Haut einen Grünstich angenommen.

Doch dann öffnete er plötzlich die Augen, er sah panisch aus und ganz und gar nicht froh. Dumbledore trat zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist gut, Harry. Keiner tu ihnen etwas."

„Professor?" fragte Poppy leise und besorgt. Als Dumbledore nickte, sprach sie weiter „Keiner der beiden hat seitdem ein Ton von sich gegeben…" Wieder nickte Dumbledore und sah Draco diesmal fragend an.

„Können sie sich an den Tag erinnern, als sie mit Mister Potter und Miss Hissen am See waren?" Draco wollte etwas sagen, aber sein Hals war so trocken, er wollte den Kopf schütteln aber dieser war so verdammt schwer.

„Es ist nun drei Tage her, als sie gefunden wurden, alle drei." Es schien Dumbledore schwer zu fallen darüber zu reden. „Ich muss wissen, was an dem Tag passiert ist." Sagte er eindringlich und Dracos Blick fiel auf Harry.

„Mister Potter kann leider wenig helfen, er scheint panisch verschreckt worden zu sein, er hat Angst, er wird morgen nach St. Mungos kommen, dort wird man versuchen ihn zu heilen, es ist nicht klar, ob er jemals wieder so wird wie früher…" erklärte der Schulleiter und klang traurig, alt und müde.

Er drehte sich um „Wenn ihnen noch etwas einfallen sollte, Mister Malfoy, so bin ich immer für sie zu sprechen!" mit einem Nicken verließ er den Krankenflügel. Draco erinnerte sich an nichts und er wollte es doch. Er wollte wissen, was passiert war, was ihn dazu gebracht hat sich mit Potter am See zu treffen und was ihn dazu gebracht hat im Krankenflügel wieder aufzuwachen. Doch so sehr er es auch wollte, die Erinnerung kehrte nicht zurück – erstmal.

Der nächste Morgen kam und ging und am Mittag kamen vier Zauberer in weißen Gewändern in den Krankenflügel. Sie wurden von Dumbledore, Ron, Hermine und Professor McGonagall begleitet. Die Zauberer sprachen leise mit Dumbledore, Hermine weinte und Ron versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Doch Rons Geduld war auch nur begrenzt und als er Malfoy sah, stürmte er auf ihn und schrie „Er…Er war es, DU, DU HAST IHN AUF DEM GEWISSEN!" McGonagall riss ihn weg und Hermine zog ihn weiter in Sicherheit. Draco wusste nicht was los war, er hasste das Wiesel und das Wiesel hasste ihn, aber so was war noch nie vorgekommen. Er konnte doch nichts für Harrys Zustand.

Draco beobachtete wie zuerst Dumbledore und dann Hermine auf Harry einredeten, der überhaupt nicht zu reagieren schien. Ron stand wohl reichlich unwohl in seiner Haut etwas entfernt mit Professor McGonagall. Und die vier Zauberer schienen nur auf Dumbledores Zeichen zu warten.

Sie mussten sich auch nicht allzu lange gedulden, denn Dumbledore winkte sie zu sich und nickte nur. Die vier Zauberer nährten sich Harry und redeten auf ihn ein. „Mister Potter? Wenn sie mich hören können, wir wollen Ihnen nur helfen, wir werden sie mitnehmen, also bleiben sie ganz ruhig."

Ob Harry die Worte verstand konnte wohl niemand wirklich sagen, aber er hörte nicht darauf, das war klar, er bleib nicht ruhig, er atmete immer heftiger und schien bald zu Hyperventilieren.

Die Zauberer jedoch schienen zu wissen, was sie taten und schon bald war Harry eingekleidet und wurde von den vier Zauberern auf einer Trage getragen, beziehungsweise hielten zwei Zauberer ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Trage, ein Zauberer ging vorweg und einer folgte der kleinen Truppe.

Hermine brach endgültig in Schluchzen zusammen und auch Ron sah nicht gerade glücklich aus, als er beklommen seinen Arm um Hermine legte. Professor McGonagall schluchzte kurz auf, wirkte aber dennoch gefasst. Dumbledore ging hinter den Zauberern her, welche Harry nach St Mungos bringen würden.

Hermine sah zu Draco, welcher immer noch unbedingt wissen wollte, was passiert war, doch so schnell würde er es wohl nicht erfahren. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und Draco wollte schon fragen, was sie dachte, sein Mund und Hals waren jedoch immer noch zu trocken und Hermine ging mit Ron aus dem Krankenflügel.

Nun war Draco wieder alleine…alleine in dem grellen, weißen und langweiligen Raum. Er fragte sich erneut, wieso er nicht mal besucht wurde, er war schließlich Draco Malfoy, nicht mal Crabbe und Goyle oder Pansy hatten ihn besucht, und die waren doch sonst immer so anhänglich…

Er musste irgendwann in einen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen sein, denn als er die Augen öffnete, war es dunkelste Nacht, seine Vorhänge waren zugezogen worden und ein Glas Wasser stand auf seinem Nachttisch. Als er es sah jubelte er innerlich auf, hatte er schon seit dem ersten Aufwachen dieses kratzende Gefühl im Hals, als er sich aufsetzen wollte, zog ein Schmerz durch seine Schläfen und sein Arm war so schwer als er das Glas greifen wollte.

Doch all den Schmerzen trotzend, nahm Draco das Glas und trank begierig, ehe er wieder in traumlosen Schlaf versank. Als er das nächste Mal erwachte stand Madam Pomfrey an seinem Bett, sie hatte die Vorhänge aufgezogen und stellte erneut ein Glas Wasser an sein Bett. „Wie ich sehe haben sie den Trank ausgetrunken, wie geht es ihnen Mister Malfoy?" hörte er die Stimme der Krankenschwester nah bei sich.

„Besser" antwortete er und war erstaunt, dass er nun so mühelos reden konnte, ebenso wie er sich wunderte, dass die Antwort stimmte. Er fühlte sich wirklich besser, viel besser als noch gestern. Und nun wollte er endlich seine Fragen beantwortet haben.

„Was ist passiert? Wieso wurde Potter abgeholt, wieso ist er so geworden? Wieso bin ich hier?" sein Frageschwall wurde von Madam Pomfrey unterbrochen. „Das habe ich befürchtet, sie erinnern sich also wirklich nicht mehr?" Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Vor vier Tagen wurden sie am See gefunden…bewusstlos, ebenso wie Mister Potter, das Schreckliche jedoch war…" sie rang wirklich stark mit sich, ob sie aussprechen konnte, was passiert war, was so schrecklich war, oder nicht. „Miss Hissen…wir haben sie…tot aufgefunden" sagte sie leise und man merkte, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte.

Draco glaubte nicht richtig zu hören, auf dem Gelände der Hogwartsschule wurde jemand umgebracht? „Wer war es?" fragte er leise. „Das ist ja das komische daran, wir wissen es nicht, es waren nur sie drei am See und nun fragen wir uns, was an dem Tag passiert war, was sie, Mister Potter und Miss Hissen am See gemacht haben, und nur sie bleiben um uns das mitzuteilen…" mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging zu ihrem Büro zurück.

Draco dachte noch lange über das Gesagt nach, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, so sehr er es auch versuchte und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, störte ihn das nicht unbedingt, denn an dem Tag muss etwas schreckliches passiert sein und er wollte gar nicht wissen was.

Er schaute zu dem Glas und ihn beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl, Madam Pomfrey hatte etwas von einem Trank gesagt und wer weiß, was dieser bewirkte, aber er hatte Durst, also griff er erneut zu dem Glas und trank es aus, bevor er in einen traumlosen Schlaf versank.

Harry erwachte im Krankenflügel der Schule und er sah sich panisch um. Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte war der unerträgliche Schmerz und die kalte Hand neben ihm. Er sah sich noch einmal um, aber da war niemand bei ihm. Er setzte sich auf und ein unerträglicher Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Körper, er atmete schnell und kurz.

Als Madam Pomfrey bemerkte, dass Harry wach war, ging sie schnell zu ihm hinüber und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, sie schloss die Vorhänge um Draco herum und redete auf Harry ein, doch wollte alles nicht helfen, sie gab ihm einen Beruhigungstrank und holte Dumbledore.

Doch auch Dumbledore konnte Harry nicht helfen, genauso wenig wie Hermine oder Ron und wollten andere Schüler nach Draco oder Harry schauen, so Hyperventilierte Harry und es war für alle ein trauriger Anblick, was mit dem Jungen der lebt passiert war.

Als nach drei Tagen Schrecken Harry von den Zauberern abgeholt werden sollte, bekam er panische Angst, was wenn er diesen Schmerz wieder fühlen musste und den Verlust?

Harry wehrte sich so gut es ging gegen die Zauberer, doch sie schienen zu wissen, was sie taten, er hatte furchtbare Angst und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich wünschte nicht hier zu sein, sondern in dem Paradies welches er meint gesehen zu haben. Harry war nicht im wirklichen Sinne blind, jedoch sah er nichts, er hörte Stimmengewirr, er fühlte, wie er angekleidet wurde, weggetragen wurde, er sah jedoch nicht die schluchzende Hermine, die betrübte Professor McGonagall und den verwirrten Draco.

Vielleicht war es auch ganz gut so, denn wer weiß, was Harry getan hätte, hätte er Draco gesehen, hätte er das Gesicht des Mörders wirklich anblicken müssen. Doch Harry sah nichts, genauso wenig wie er etwas sagte, er bekam kein Wort heraus, sprechen brachte nur Leiden, Tod, Verwüstung.

Ganz Hogwarts war geschockt, als Harry, die Hoffnung ganz Englands, nein der gesamten Zaubererwelt nach St Mungos kam. Es wurde zuerst vermutet, dass das Werk schwarzer Hexen und Zauberer, Voldemorts persönlich vielleicht, dahinter steckte. Doch die Hogwartsschüler wussten, wenn Voldemort in Hogwarts gewesen wäre, so hätten sie es von Dumbledore erfahren.

Der Tod von Mariella war schlimm für alle, sie war nicht sonderlich beliebt gewesen, weil sie bekannt dafür war anderen ihre Beziehungen zu zerstören nur um ihren Spaß zu haben, doch ein Tod war immer grausam, außerdem war sie dennoch eine von ihnen gewesen, selbst die Slytherins trauerten, wenn vielleicht doch eher um ihren Prinzen als um das Mädchen.

Dumbledore machte sich große Sorgen, aber vor allem Vorwürfe, er wusste nicht wer den Tod des Mädchens verursacht hatte, wieso Harry so geworden war und was mit Draco passiert war, dem es noch am wenigsten getroffen zu haben schien. Hatte er etwas Wesentliches übersehen? Er fühlte sich exakt so, wie bei dem Trimagischen Turnier, wo er auch etwas Grundlegendes übersehen hatte.

Doch Dumbledore verdächtigte keinen Schüler, ansonsten hätte er schon alle Zauberstäbe, jeden einzelnen, auf den letzten Zauber überprüft und zwar gleich als die drei am See gefunden worden waren. Aber war dies falsch? Und wie soll es jemand anderes gewesen sein? Ein Lehrer? Er vertraute Professor Snape auch wenn Ronald Weasley gleich zu ihm gekommen war um seine Bedenken auszusprechen.

Dumbledore wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter, und auch nur deshalb hatte er Harry in die Hände der Heiler von St Mungos gegeben. Das war nun weitere zwei Tage her und noch immer hatte Dumbledore auf keine Frage eine Antwort bekommen.

Draco war noch immer im Krankensaal, er erinnerte sich nicht und wenn er ganz ehrlich war hatte er es auch nicht mehr versucht, Harry war weg, er wusste nicht wieso, aber es schmerzte ihn mehr als er zugeben konnte und wollte, diese merkwürdige Mariella war tot, und er…er hatte eben keine Erinnerung mehr an den besagten Tag, und auch sonst fehlten viele Teile seines Gedächtnisses, wir er herausfinden musste.

Harry wurde nach St Mungos gebracht und bekam dort ein Bett zugeteilt, hätte er gesehen und wäre er aufmerksam gewesen, so hätte er die Station sogar wiedererkant, denn er war schon einmal hier gewesen, hier hatte er Gilderoy Lockhard besucht gehabt, er war in der selben Station. Es hätte Harry eigentlich merkwürdig vorkommen müssen, schließlich wurde sein Gedächtnis nicht verändert, er erinnerte sich, wenn er nur nicht aufpasste, denn er versuchte alles um nicht daran zu denken.

Harry wurde in St Mungos behandelt, zumindest versuchten die Heiler alles um ihm die panische Angst zu nehmen, ihm zum Reagieren zu bringen und zum Sprechen, doch brachte es lange lange Zeit gar nichts. Harry hatte seinen Geist verschlossen und nur er würde ihn herauskommen lassen können.

Draco hingegen hatte die Gedanken nicht mehr, er wusste wirklich nicht was geschehen war, ganz tief in sich drin, da wusste er es. Doch war brachte es, wenn er es verschloss vor sich selbst und vor anderen. Draco wurde wieder in den Unterricht eingegliedert, er ging zum Unterricht, schlief wieder im Schlafsaal und auch wenn er ab und zu Nachts einen Albtraum hatte, an dem er mit Harry am See stand, in Küsste und dieser dann tot umfiel, so versuchte er doch alles um nicht daran zu denken.

Die Wochen vergingen, die Monate vergingen und alles ging seinen gewohnten Gang in Hogwarts, viele hatten vergessen, was passiert war, viele, nicht alle. Dumbledore sann immer noch darüber nach, auch Ron und Hermine, wobei Hermine eher an der Lösung des Falls interessiert war als Ron, der nur seinen Freund zurück wollte.

Seit dem Tag war der Hass zwischen Ron und Draco nur noch stärker geworden, denn auch wenn Draco nicht wusste, was Ron hatte, dass er ihn immer wieder angriff, so war er doch ein Slytherin und kein harmloser Schüler, denn Draco schlug zurück, und hielt nicht noch die andere Wange hin, wie es doch verlangt wird.

Es hatte sich etwas Entscheidendes in Hogwarts geändert, auch wenn man es von außen nicht sagen konnte, nicht sehen konnte. Die Sicherheit die man verspürt hatte war verschwunden, das Vertrauen in die anderen war erloschen und die Freude aus den kleines niedlichen Gesichtern der jungen Schüler gewischt.

Niemand konnte seiner Trauer, seiner Wut oder seinem Unverständnis Ausdruck verleihen, denn es war niemand da, den man verantwortlich machen konnte, kein Täter war bisher gefunden worden und niemand traute sich mehr zu der Stelle am See. Alle machten ganz unbewusst einen großen Bogen darum, alle bis auf zwei Menschen…

Harry machte Fortschritte, keine wie man sie sich wünschte, doch irgendwann hatte er seinen inneren Geist besiegt, alle Erinnerungen verdrängt und er sah wieder, sah sein Bett, die verschlossenen Türen, damit kein Patient entkommen konnte, wie in einem Gefängnis, und so fühlte sich Harry auch, gefangen. Die Ärzte sprachen mit ihm, doch er nicht mit ihnen, bis zu einem entscheidendem Tag. „Ich will mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen!" waren die einzigen Worte, die er an die Schwester richtete, die ihm sein Essen brachte.

Die Botschaft wurde sofort übermittelt und als Dumbledore aufbrach, ging das Gerücht um, Harry Potter, der Junge der einst lebte und nun nur noch nicht tot war, er wäre geheilt, er würde sagen können, wer die schreckliche Tat vollstreckt hat. Es war ein Zeichen der Hoffnung, ein Zeichen dass es weitergehen wird. Nur zwei Menschen war das alles nicht ganz geheuer…

Professor Dumbledore reiste sogleich nach London um mit den zuständigen Ärzten zu reden. „Und er hat wirklich gesagt er wünscht mich zu sprechen?" fragte Dumbledore. „Diese Meldung ist nicht bestätigt, Professor, er hat seit dem kein Wort mehr von sich gegeben, er hat weder mit einem seiner Ärzte noch mit einer Schwester ein weiteres Wort gewechselt."

Professor Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn „Aber die zuständige Schwester hat gehört, wie Mister Potter dies sagte?" „Sie behauptet es und sie sagt sie ist sich sehr sicher, bisher war sie immer sehr zuverlässig, aber…" der Arzt brach ab und rieb sich den Nacken. Man merkte, dass er überarbeitet war und so ging es allen hier, Harrys Wohlbefinden war von äußerster Dringlichkeit, und so wurde die Situation auch behandelt. Vielleicht war die Schwester auch nur überarbeitet, aber Dumbledore gab noch nicht auf. „Dann gehen wir am Besten zu ihm."

Vor der Tür angekommen, blieben der Arzt und Dumbledore stehen, der Arzt nickte und öffnete die Tür, Professor Dumbledore hielt ihn an der Schulter. „Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, mich kurz mit ihm alleine zu lassen?" fragte er und dem Arzt war die Dringlichkeit in der Stimme des Professors nur allzu bewusst. „Sicherlich…" er drehte sich trotz der verqueren Antwort um und ließ Dumbledore den Durchlass.

Hermine war klar, dass alle den Hoffnungsschimmer brauchten, doch sie glaubte nicht daran, dass Harry von einem auf den anderen Tag komplett geheilt war und nun alle wissen würden, wer der Täter war, was passiert war und vor allem aber Warum es passiert war. Sie wollte immer noch Antworten und schon lange quälte sie ein Gedanke…dieser Gedanke musste jetzt endlich zu einer Tat werden, bevor Harry wiederkam…

Am See angekommen, setzte sie sich ans Ufer, sie wusste, sie war nicht die einzige die hierher kam und ihr war klar, dass es nur eine weitere Person geben konnte, die hierher kam, ebenso wie sie. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Und schon bald danach, ihr war nicht klar ob es eine oder zwei Stunden oder mehr gewesen waren, aber Zeit spielte kaum eine Rolle mehr, da hörte sie Schritte.

Sie stand auf und drehte sich um, sie sah in das fahle, kränkliche Gesicht eines jungen Mannes, groß gewachsen, hellblond, und sie wusste, wie er aussehen würde, wäre der Zwischenfall vor fast einem halben Jahr nicht gewesen. Auch wenn sie es niemals eingestanden hätte, wenn es damals nicht passiert war, so wusste sie, dass Draco Malfoy mal ein hübscher Mann geworden wäre, nur noch hübscher als er damals schon war.

Draco sah Hermine an, dieses gebrechliche Mädchen, welches seit einem halben Jahr nun schon hier herumgeisterte, so still war und an ihrem Freund zu hängen schien, doch anders als Ron schien sie nicht mit aller Macht ihn schuldig machen zu wollen. Dennoch hatte er keine Lust auch nur eine Sekunde in ihrer Nähe zu verbringen, er wollte sich schon umdrehen, als von dem stummen Mädchen, welches nicht mal mehr im Unterricht den Mund aufbekam, ein Wort kam, welches ihn stutzen ließ, stehen bleiben ließ.

Hermine musste sich zusammennehmen um die Worte herauszubringen. „Draco! Bitte….kann ich mit dir reden?" Sie hatte den Arm gehoben, ganz so als wollte sie ihn am Gehen hindern, doch langsam ließ sie ihn wieder sinken und Draco sah sie an. Er ging einen Schritt auf Hermine zu und sah sie weiterhin an. Er sagte nichts, wie so oft.

Wenn man genau darüber nachdachte, hatte diese schreckliche Tat nicht nur Harry und Mariella geschadet sondern jedem, denn Hermine war schlecht in der Schule geworden, Draco selbst, hatte nur noch T ‚s, da er weder Hausaufgaben machte, noch immer zum Unterricht erschien, sich beteiligte oder auf Lehrer einging, mit ihnen sprach.

Wenn man es genau nahm, dann hatte Draco mit seiner Tat mehr angetan, als er es wollte und nun wusste er es nicht mal mehr, er wusste auch nicht, wieso er seit dem Tag nicht wieder so gewesen war wie er vorher war, wieso er nicht mehr sprach, sich an nichts mehr erfreute, doch es war eben so, tief in ihm drin war er der Überzeugung es war richtig so…

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht viel redest und wieso solltest du mit mir reden, aber ich rede auch nicht viel und spreche nun mit dir…" begann Hermine und man merkte es fiel ihr schwer, sie musste sich ein paar Mal räuspern, da ihr Hals kratzte, beim Sprechen, aber sie sagte sich, dass sie jetzt stark sein musste.

„Dumbledore hat schon mit dir geredet, ich weiß auch das, aber wir beide kennen wohl Dumbledore, ihm kann man nicht wirklich was erzählen…nicht wahr?" versuchte sie sich, ihn anzusprechen. „Du musst doch irgendwas über den Tag wissen…irgendwas, und wenn es nur ein Bruchstück ist…du willst dich doch erinnern oder? Die Muggel, ich weiß du hälst nicht viel von ihnen, die sagen, man muss an den Ort zurückkehren, über den man sich erinnern will, und du bist hier, doch erinnerst dich anscheinend trotzdem nicht…"

Draco wurde leicht ungeduldig, wollte sie mit ihm reden um ihm zu sagen, er müsse sich erinnern? Wollte sie ihm Vorwürfe machen oder ihm unterstellen, er log? Es war ihm egal, aber er fand ihr Verhalten reichlich merkwürdig, ja er wusste, sie sprach nicht viel, sehr sehr wenig um genau zu sein, und dann verschwendete sie ihre Stimme an ihn? Er sprach nicht, da er es für unnütz hielt, er antwortete den Lehrern nicht, er redete nicht mit seinen Mitschülern, da er an dem Tag eines gelernt hatte: Reden half nichts, Nie! Und sie? Es war ihm egal.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Dumbledore dir Vearteresirum gegeben hat, da es nicht erlaubt ist, aber es ist auch egal, denn ich glaube dir, dass du dich nicht erinnerst, aber du weißt etwas und ich denke, es würde uns helfen, wenn wir wüssten was.2 Draco starrte sie nur an, was bitte wollte sie? Hermine wartete darauf, dass Draco etwas sagte, aber er tat es nicht, also sprach sie weiter.

„Ich habe…na ja, gelesen, dass es einen Trank gibt und einen Zauber, sie lassen vergessenes wieder erscheinen, sichtbar…und…" Hermine wurde ziemlich nervös, sie hatte schon lange diesen Gedanken und sie hatte ihn nie zu Ende gedacht, sich niemals getraut und es schon gar nicht ausgesprochen und nun war es draußen.

Draco drehte sich um, er ging nicht weg, wie Hermine es vermutete, doch er musste nachdenken und das ging nicht, wenn er in das gebrochene Gesicht schaute. Er hatte sich einfach niemals erinnern wollen, und nun war die Chance da, er wusste es war zu spät sich aus eigenem Willen zu erinnern und er wäre nicht stark genug dazu, denn tief im Inneren wusste er, es würde grausam werden, doch dieses Leiden, alle Menschen…

Harry schreckte auf und sah in das vertraute Gesicht Dumbledores. Er lächelte leicht, doch war es ein Lächeln des Mundes, welches nicht mal seine Augen erreichte, geschweige denn sein Herz. Dumbledores Herz wurde schwer in seiner Brust, so schlimm war der Anblick des einst lebensfrohen Jungen, der nun reifer aber auch gebrochener aussah.

„Harry, wie geht es dir?" fragte Dumbledore sogleich. „Wie ich sehe, hat die Schwester bescheid gegeben!" antwortete er brüchig und leise. „Ich will hier raus!" sagte Harry. Dumbledore sagte zuerst gar nichts, als wenn er es nicht glauben konnte, was er hörte, was er sah, starrte er Harry an und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl an seinem Bett.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist!" begann Dumbledore doch wurde durch eine Handbewegung Harrys zum Stillschweigen gebracht. „Professor, bei allem nötigen Respekt, sie können mich doch hier raus holen?" fragte Harry stattdessen. „Na ja…du bist schließlich eher…freiwillig hier, wir könnten dich nach Hogwarts zurückholen…ja!" sagte er und seine Vorbehalte waren deutlich zu spüren. „Dann wäre das ja geklärt!" Harry wusste nichts war geklärt, Dumbledore würde ihn ausquetschen, alle anderen Schüler woghl auch, aber er wusste nichts und das war gut so.

„Harry, ich werde dich zurückholen, wenn es dir besser geht, du sprichst…mit mir zumindest das ist ein Anfang, aber, wer hat das Getan, warum hat er es getan…" fragte Dumbledore und Harry ließ sich nach hinten auf sein Kissen gleiten, er schloss die Augen und sagte „Ich weiß es nicht, ich erinnere mich an nichts!" und er war die Wahrheit…

Draco drehte sich um, ein Wort würde das Leben vieler Menschen verändern, und Draco rang sich zu einem Nicken durch. Hermine wusste nicht ob sie sich freuen sollte, aber es war ein Anfang. „Okay,…ähm…wir müssen den Trank vorbereiten, er braucht 36 Stunden, der Zauber…der ist in der verbotenen Abteilung, aber…ich kenn ihn auswendig, das Rezept auch!" sagte sie und als sie Dracos blick sah fügte sie hinzu „Frag nicht."

Hermine ging an Draco vorbei und vertraute darauf, dass er ihr folgen würde, was er nicht tat, Draco stand wie gelähmt am See, er fragte sich ob es richtig war, aber er musste es tun, er hatte Angst, ein Malfoy mit Angst…etwas ganz Neues, und in jeder anderen Situation, in jeder Situation vor einem halben Jahr, hätte er ironisch gelacht.

Hermine kam zurück, nahm sich Dracos Handgelenk und nahm ihn so mit ins Schloss zurück, die Toilette der Maulenden Myrthe wäre wohl der einzige Ort wo sie zusammen einen Trank brauen könnten, und so schleifte sie ihn dort hin. So übereifrig wie Hermine war, konnten sie schon bald danach mit dem Brauen des Trankes anfangen, denn er musste 12 Stunden ziehen und das wollten sie nur allzu gerne in der Nacht geschehen lassen.

Dumbledore kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück und sann über alles nach, er hatte Harry versprochen ihm am nächsten Tag zu sagen, wann er ihn herausholen könnte, obwohl Dumbledore wusste, dass er übermorgen schon wieder in Hogwarts zurück sein könnte. Aber er fragte sich ob es eine gute Idee sei, sicher, Harry sprach wieder, dass war ein Fortschritt und er sagte er erinnere sich nicht, aber vielleicht würden die Ärzte noch mehr herausfinden können, vielleicht aber würde auch etwas dabei herauskommen wenn Harry auf Draco stoßen würde…

Lange noch saß Dumbledore grübelnd in seinem Büro, es war eines der wenigen Male wo er nicht wusste was für einen Menschen das Beste war. Er hatte sich geschworen allen nötigen Abstand zu der Person Harry Potter aufzubauen und in Harrys erstem Jahr war ihm schon klar geworden, dass es nicht geklappt hatte, und nun saß er hier, grübelnd über dessen Zukunft und musste sich eingestehen dabei auch an sich zu denken.

Die Zaubererwelt brauchte die Person Harry Potter alleine schon als Zeichen gegen dunkle Zeiten, er würde Harry wohl zurückholen müssen, egal was für Harry selbst das Beste war, oder wie sehr er selbst auch Antworten suchte.

So schwer es beiden fiel miteinander zu arbeiten, nach allem was in den letzten Jahren so zwischen ihnen war, waren sie doch glücklich über den Ausgang der Zusammenarbeit, denn es war nun mitten in der Nacht, 35 Stunden nach ihrer Abmachung und sie starrten beide auf den Trank, der nur noch ein paar Mal laut Rezept umgerührt werden musste. Jeder sann seinen Gedanken nach und sie hatten in den letzten 35 Stunden nicht wirklich ein Wort gewechselt, Hermine hatte wohl ein oder zweimal Draco gebeten ihr etwas zu reichen, aber mehr Worte waren nicht gefallen.

Jetzt jedoch sah Hermine auf und eine Weile lang sah sie Draco an. „Hast du Angst?" fragte sie ihn. Draco sah auf. Worte waren in dieser Welt der Düsternis wenig geworden und sie sprach über Ängste? Ja, Ängste beherrschten das Leben vieler, doch dies war eine andere Art Angst. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich würde an deiner Stelle vor Angst eingehen, ich habe ja so schon Angst!" sagte sie. Draco nickte nur und sah dann zum Trank. „Er ist gleich fertig!" meinte Hermine und stand wieder von dem dreckigen Boden auf, sie rührte wie nach Anleitung zehnmal im Uhrzeigersinn und fünfmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, bevor sie den Löffel herauszog. „Fertig!"

Beide sahen sich an. „Vielleicht sollten wir es morgen machen…du könntest dich noch etwas ausruhen…" meinte Hermine wage. Draco dachte darüber nach, jetzt wo er fertig war, fand er die Idee nicht mehr so gut, doch morgen würde er nicht wiederkommen um den Trank zu nehmen, dass wusste er. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine zog einen zerknitterten Zettel aus ihrer Rocktasche und sah darauf.

Eine Weile tat sich gar nichts, bis Hermine meinte „Wir haben noch ein großes Problem…" Draco sah sie an. „Laut Anleitung musst du den Spruch aufsagen, und zwar musst du anstelle des immer den Zeitpunkt nennen, an dem die Erinnerung anfangen soll…"

Hermine wusste es war viel verlangt und so legte sie den Zettel vor Draco auf den Boden und setzte sich ihm wieder gegenüber auf den dreckigen Boden. Draco sah lange auf den Zettel.

_**Macht der Erinnerung,**_

_**Macht der Gefühle,**_

_**vergessen, aber nicht verloren,**_

_**verdrängt, aber nicht vertan,**_

_**Nacht und Tag daran gedacht,**_

_**Tag und Nacht davon geträumt,**_

_**Macht der Erinnerung,**_

_**Macht der Gefühle,**_

_**heute, gestern, letztes Jahr,**_

_**hilf mir mich zu erinnern,**_

_**hilf mir von IMMER an.**_

Den Spruch wiederholte er immer und immer wieder, er hatte etwas beruhigendes, etwas helfendes auf sich, aber er bekam kein Wort heraus. Er würde den Spruch unter keinen Umständen sprechen können, nicht hier, nicht jetzt, niemals, laut…

Hermine ließ ihn seinen Gedanken nachhängen und hing ihren eigenen nach. „17. Oktober!" sagte sie irgendwann. Und Draco sah auf, er sah aus, als hätte ihn jemand eine Ohrfeige gegeben, so starrte er Hermine an.

„Ich werde den Spruch sagen, für dich, vom 17. Oktober." Hermine wirkte entschlossener als sie war, und viel entschlossener als Draco es nur sein konnte, oder vorgeben könnte zu sein. Draco starrte sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. Es kam auf alles oder nichts an, alles oder nichts, sagte er sich immer und immer wieder.

„01. Oktober. Bitte!" Hermine sah Draco an, er hatte geredet, das erste Mal wohl, seit dem 21. Oktober, und dass war nun fast sechs Monate her. Und er hatte Bitte gesagt, bitte zu ihr und auch wenn sie nicht wusste wieso der 1. Oktober, so war es nicht wichtig, denn der Spruch würde helfen, die Zeit einzugrenzen, von dem Zeitpunkt bis jetzt, alles was passiert war, würde in einer Art Zusammenfassung, einer Art Schnelldurchlauf wie im Muggelfernsehen, kommen.

Hermine nickte und reichte Draco ein Glas, ein Glas voll mit dem Trank. „Du musst es trinken, bevor ich den Spruch sage, und Draco…es wird schon alles gut!" sagte sie. Und als wären es nicht Wunder genug, meinte Draco noch. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es je bereuen werde, aber bitte, geh nicht weg!" Und mit den Worten kippte er das Glas runter.

_**Macht der Erinnerung,**_

_**Macht der Gefühle,**_

_**vergessen, aber nicht verloren,**_

_**verdrängt, aber nicht vertan,**_

_**Nacht und Tag daran gedacht,**_

_**Tag und Nacht davon geträumt,**_

_**Macht der Erinnerung,**_

_**Macht der Gefühle,**_

_**heute, gestern, letztes Jahr,**_

**_hilf Draco sich zu erinnern,_**

_**hilf ihm vom 01. Oktober an.**_

Dracos Kopf sank nach vorne auf die Brust und kurz danach riss er ihn wieder hoch, er sah leicht panisch aus und Hermine griff nach seiner Hand um sie zu drücken, sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm…

Es war gruselig fand Hermine, es war wie im Kino, und sie würde es beurteilen können, sie war schließlich schon im Kino gewesen. Wie in einer Art Fenster konnte mal den 1. Oktober erkennen, es war wie ein Film der Ausgestrahlt wurde, jedoch vorgespult wurde.

In Schnellfolge sah sie, ebenso wie Draco der auf diesen ‚Film' starrte, wie er in den Unterricht ging, wie er in der großen Halle saß, wie er einen jüngeren Schüler schikanierte und dann… wie er sich mit Harry traf, wie er Harry küsste…Wenn Hermine schockiert war, so ließ sie es sich wenigstens nicht anmerken.

Draco starrte auf das alles und schüttelte immer und immer wieder langsam den Kopf und Hermine schloss schließlich den Kopf, denn sie wollte einfach nicht wissen, wie ihr Freund nackt aussah, wie er mit einem anderen Jungen schlief.

Es folgten der zweite und der dritte Oktober, alle liefen ähnlich ab und sicher hätte Hermine eine gehässige Bemerkung übrig gehabt, unter anderen Umständen und wenn sie nicht Dracos Unruhe spüren würde. Seine Hand in der ihren zitterte stark und am dritten Oktober wurde es nicht besser, sie konnte sogar die Unruhe des Dracos in dem Film spüren, wie er sich sorgen machte, immer wieder zum Gryffindortisch schaute, Harry suchte. Hermine drückte Dracos Hand noch etwas mehr.

Der Tag zog an ihnen vorbei und der Abend kam, Draco sah sich selber den Weg zum Quidditchfeld gehen, sah Mariella, sah Harry, hörte Harrys Worte, spürte den Stich im Herzen erneut. Eine einsame Träne rann über seine Wange, doch er wurde ruhig, sehr ruhig.

Dracos Erinnerungen kehrten zurück, langsam, aber unaufhaltsam, und Hermine sah alles mit an, sie saß hier, sie war der Feind, sie durfte nicht wissen, was er getan hatte, Draco entzog ihr seine Hand, nur Hermine wusste, wie man den Zauber stoppte, wüsste er es, so würde er es jetzt auf der Stelle tun.

Doch die Geschichte um Harry und Draco lief weiter, die Wochen verstrichen nur mäßig, die Wochen in denen sich Harry und Draco aus dem Weg gegangen waren, und draußen zog die Nacht von dannen und es wurde langsam Morgen.

Doch nicht nur Draco und Hermine waren zu der Zeit auf den Beinen, sondern auch Dumbledore und Harry, jedoch waren die beiden in London, es war nicht mal ganz hell draußen, es war noch nicht mal Zeit zum Aufstehen in Hogwarts, doch Harry soll noch vor dem Erwachen der Schüler in Hogwarts eintreffen, so Dumbledores Entscheidung.

Und so machten sich Dumbledore und Harry gerade auf den Weg nach Hogwarts, als Draco und Hermine am 17. Oktober ankamen. Der entscheidende Tag im Leben dreier Menschen, und eigentlich noch viel viel mehr Menschen.

Man sah Draco in seinem Zimmer, er lag auf dem Bett und starrte zur Decke, man sah, wie er aufstand und zum Spiegel sah, kurz darauf tropfte des Blut seiner eigenen Hand ins Waschbecken, dann lag er schon wieder auf dem Bett, und nur kurze Zeit später war er auf dem Weg zum See, an welchem Mariella und Harry standen und sich unterhielten, worüber konnte man nicht in Dracos Gedanken erkennen, genauso wenig, wie den Ärger, den Harry gespürt haben muss, als er Draco sah, man spürte nur ganz deutlich, Dracos Benommenheit, und noch etwas, etwas, was er sich nicht wagte auszusprechen, etwas, was Hermine erschaudern ließ.

Man hörte zwei Worte, welche den ganzen Toilettenraum einnahmen, sie füllten jede Ecke mit grünem Licht und Schmerz, unendlichem Schmerz. ‚Avada Kedavra' Es war überall und Draco entzog Hermine ein weiteres Mal die Hand, er stand auf, Hermine ließ den Film weiterlaufen, starrte ungläubig auf die drei Personen, die zu Boden gingen und dann wurde alles schwarz. Kurz danach erkannte man den Krankenflügel – Dracos nächste Erinnerung, doch Hermine brach den Zauber. Sie starrte Draco an, welcher in der Toilette herumlief, ungeduldig, unruhig, verstört.

Ungefähr zur selben Zeit kamen auch Harry und Dumbledore in Hogwarts an, sie liefen eiligen Schrittes zum Büro Dumbledores um alles Weitere abzusprechen. Harry müsste in die Klasse eingegliedert werden, Unterricht eines halben Jahres nachholen, wie sollte er das nur schaffen? Dumbledore machte sich große Sorgen.

Hermine wusste wohl zum ersten Mal im Leben nicht, was sie nun tun sollte, sie saß hier mit einem Mörder, sie hatte all seine Gefühle gespürt, das ‚wieso' konnte sie sich also sparen, aber was sollte sie tun? Was sollte sie sagen? Es war wirklich eine verzwickte Situation, wegen ihm war Harry so wie er war, wegen ihm war wein Mensch tot und viele andere waren zerstört.

Sie stand auf und nahm ihm am Handgelenk „Wir müssen zu Dumbledore!" sagte sie und zog ihn einfach hinter sich her. Sie wusste keinen anderen Ausweg, nichts half mehr. Auf dem Weg dahin wehrte sich Draco nicht im geringsten, er war nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu tun.

Als es klopfte schrak Harry auf, doch Dumbledore rief nur ein „Herein!" Und als sie Hermine mit Draco an der Hand hereinkommen sah, völlig zerstört, da ließ er zwei Stühle erscheinen, „setzt euch!" er wies auf die Stühle. „Was kann ich für euch tun, Miss Granger?" fragte er. Er fragte sich, was an diesem verzwickten Tag noch so alles geschehen würde, doch Hermine achtete nicht auf Dumbledore, sie starrte auf Harry, sie brachte kein Wort raus und auch Draco sah zu Harry, er war sich sicher zu träumen.

Dumbledore ließ sie sich alle anstarren und meinte dann „Wie sie beide sehen, ist Harry zurück, ich denke es wird sie freuen zu hören, dass er genesen ist…" meinte er und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück. Noch immer deutete er auf die beiden Stühle und Hermine ließ Draco los, ging zu Harry und umarmte ihn, dieser jedoch versteifte sich, spürte den Schmerz des Verlustes. Da Harry die Umarmung nicht erwiederte, ließ sie ihn wieder los und zog Draco mit sich zu den beiden freien Stühlen neben Harry. Sie setzte sich zwischen Harry und Draco, nur für alle Fälle.

„Professor, heißt dass, das Harry sich erinnert und ihnen sagen konnte, wer der Täter war, Sir?" fragte Hermine nun sachlich. Wenn ja, wieso war er so nett gewesen, und hatte Draco nicht vorher schon überführt?

Dumbledore schüttelte müde den Kopf „Nein, leider nicht Miss Granger, es tut mir leid, ich weiß, sie wünschten sich dies, ebenso wie viele andere ihrer Mitmenschen!" Hermine griff unbewusst nach Dracos Hand und drückte sie, sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie hatte Mitleid mit dem Jungen, egal ob er nun Mariella umgebracht hat oder nicht, es war so lange her…

Und nun würde er nach Azkaban kommen, zu den Dementoren, es war ein schreckliches Leben dort und sie wünschte es niemandem, einem Schüler schon gar nicht. Hatte er nicht schon genug durchgemacht? Hermine konnte sich selber Ohrfeigen, schließlich nahm sie gerade einen Mörder in Schutz und dann auch noch einen, der sie jahrelang nur missachtete hatte.

Draco starrte seit dem hereinkommen zu Harry, das Wiedersehen sollte also so ablaufen? Er würde hier jetzt des Mordes beschludigt werden, Harry würde sich auf ihn stürzen… Die Erinnerungen wurden immer klarer und klarer, es waren schöne Zeiten dabei, so wunderbare Momente. Als sie sich in der Eingangshalle auf dem Boden gewälzt hatten, und es für alle so aussah als würden sie sich schlagen, das war sicher einer dieser wunderbaren Momente, dort hatte er in aller Öffentlichkeit mit Harry gelegen, Arm in Arm.

Oder die Momente im Vertrauensschülerbad, die Zeit in der Quidditchumkleidekabine, am See, im Wald, überall eigentlich, es war immer wunderbar gewesen. Er hatte die Zeit schon vermisst, als sie noch da gewesen war, er hatte gewusst, es würde nie ein Happy End geben, aber dies hatte er weder erwartet noch erhofft. Was würde sein Vater wohl dazu sagen?

_Am Anfang ist es wunderschön und Du glaubst,  
es wird ewig weitergeh'n.  
Am Anfang ist es wunderbar alles klar,  
wir sind ein geniales Paar. _

'Wir waren wirklich ein tolles Paar', dachte Draco und stand auf. Er verlor Hermines Hand. ‚Wir waren und sind ein geniales Paar, du bist einfach ein genialer Mensch, du hast wunderbare Freunde…' sein Blick fiel auf Hermine. „Hermine, bitte…kümmer dich gut um ihn!" eine einsame Träne suchte sich heute schon zum zweiten Mal ihren Weg über Dracos Wange.

_  
Es gibt nichts zu streiten - es gibt nichts zu diskutier'n  
Das sind die besten Zeiten - dann fängt man an, sich zu verlier'n...  
_

Dumbledore sah Draco an, er hatte seit fast sechs Monaten nicht gesprochen, und heute, genau am 17. April soll es soweit sein? Jedoch sprach er in Rätseln, doch Hermine schien zu verstehen, denn sie nickte, auch ihr rannen stumme Tränen über die Wangen, unkontrollierbar.

Harry konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, er wusste, dass Draco Malfoy hier sein würde und er wusste nicht wieso er so eine Abneigung gegen ihn hatte, doch er hatte sie, obwohl er all seine Gedanken und Gefühle des 17. Oktobers abgeschirmt hatte, war es immer und immer wieder ein Stich in seinem Herzen, wenn er an ihn dachte, ihn sah oder von ihm hörte und nun stand er ihm gegenüber, er musste nichts sagen, nichts tun, das war wohl Harrys Glück, denn er hatte nicht erwartet ihn gleich ein paar Minuten nach seiner Ankunft zu sehen.

Und Hermine…Hermine, seine Freundin, seine gute Seele, sie war hier, mit Draco…Was tat sie mit Draco? Als Hermine ihn in die Arme schloss, verkrampfte er sich, er musste Abstand von ihr nehmen, von allen und von jedem, denn es würde ihn nur verletzen, er würde die anderen nur verletzen, ohne ihn wäre das alles nicht passiert…

Draco sah wieder zu Harry. „Es tut mir leid…unendlich leid!" brach er heraus, ehe er Dumbledore ansah und meinte „Professor…ich habe den Fluch am 17. Oktober gesprochen." Mit starrem Blick schaute er zu Professor Dumbledore und wartete auf dessen Reaktion.

Dumbledores Blick wechselte von Hermine zu Draco und zu Harry, Harry schien als einziger gefasst zu sein. Hermines stumme Tränen sprachen Bände und so nickte Dumbledore. „Mister Malfoy, ihnen sind die Konsequenzen wohl bekannt…." Dumbledore drehte sich zu einem Porträt. „Sag dem Minister bescheid, ich erwarte ihn!" Und schon verschwand das Bild.

Draco hatte mit allem gerechnet, sogar damit…doch nicht, dass Harry so ruhig und abweisend blieb, er sagte nichts, er tat nichts. Draco hatte erwartet, dass Harry ausrasten würde, ihn anschreien, sich auf ihn werfend, schlagend, verfluchend…

Und alles war ihm lieber, als die bedrückende Stille, die herrschte. Dumbledore verkniff sich eindeutig alle Fragen, zumindest alles was nicht wichtig war. „Mr Malfoy, wenn ich irgendetwas für sie tun könnte, aber ein unverzeihlicher Fluch, nicht mal ich kann etwas dagegen unternehmen…" und jeder glaubte ihm, dass es stimmte, selbst Harry.

Wo Hermines unglaube anfing, dass Dumbledore nichts tun konnte und Dracos Unglaube, dass er es versucht hätte, so hatte Harry kein Verständnis dafür, dass Dumbledore einem Mörder helfen wollte, oder dass Hermine trauerte.

Doch Harry blieb ganz ruhig und als der Minister kam, gefolgt von vier Zauberern, da versteifte sich auch Draco. Er tat nichts, als Dumbledore dem Minister die Sachlage erklärte, erklärte, dass er nicht wolle, dass ein Schüler nach Azkaban kam, die Versicherung alles Mögliche für Draco zu unternehmen und er tat auch nichts, als der Minister die vier Zauberer dazu veranlasste Draco abzuführen.

Hermine schluchzte auf, sie konnte nicht sagen, was sie mehr schockte, dass Draco Malfoy jemanden umgebracht hatte, oder dass wirklich ein Schüler nach Azkaban sollte. Draco folgte den Zauberern freiwillig, sah jedoch noch einmal zu Harry zurück.

_  
Wo ist Deine Liebe?  
Gestern war sie doch noch da!  
_

Harry bleib mit dem starren Blick geradeaus auf seinem Stuhl sitzen, nichts zeigte, dass er überhaupt etwas von der Handlung mitbekommen hatte und Draco fragte sich, ob Harry wirklich genesen war.

_Wo ist Deine Liebe?  
Gestern war sie mir so nah!  
_

Noch vor einem halben Jahr, da war Harry glücklich, noch vor einem Jahr… Und nun schien niemand mehr glücklich…

_Wo ist Deine Liebe?  
Ich ersticke, ich erfrier!  
_

Draco zitterte, er fror. Er folgte den Zauberern weiter und drehte sich ein letztes Mal um.

_Wo ist Deine Liebe?  
Warum bist Du nicht bei mir?  
_

Wieso hatte Harry sich mit dieser Mariella eingelassen? Wieso hatte er nicht einfach ein Schlussstrich unter seine ‚Beziehung' mit Draco gesetzt? Und wieso, wieso war er jetzt nicht bei ihm? Wieso sah er so weit weg.

_  
Am Anfang war'n wir stark und es war klar:  
Niemand kann uns trennen!  
Am Anfang warst Du da Ich konnte nur noch  
für Dich brennen.  
_

_Rückblende_

Die Sonne schien und Draco lag am See, es war ein lauer Samstagnachmittag, er hatte keinen Gedanken an Hausaufgaben verschwendet, wieso auch, alles war perfekt an diesem Tag. Er lag alleine hier im Gras und ließ sich die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen.

Er setzte sich auf und zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf, hervor kamen Muskeln und viel blasse Haut, nur in Boxershorts bekleidet ging er zum See und sprang Kopf über hinein. Die Kühle, welche sich sogleich ausbreitete, genoss er und schwamm ein paar kräftige Züge.

Im See war er natürlich an so einem Tag nicht alleine und bald schon schwamm er zurück um sich wieder in die Nähe des Baumes an den See zu legen, nun jedoch etwas weiter in den Schatten der schützenden Blätter des Baumes.

Es schloss die Augen und bald trat ihm jemand in die Sonne, so dass der Schatten verstärkt wurde und er die Augen öffnete. Draco schaute in zwei wunderbar grüne Augen und ein spitzbübisches Grinsen. Die Haut welche den Körper überzog war um mehrere Nuancen dunkler, jedoch schien sie ebenso weich zu sein.

Draco musste grinsen und auch die Person über ihm grinste. „Na Goldjunge?" begrüßte er ihn. „Na Prinz!" Der ‚Goldjunge' sah sich kurz um und ließ sich dann neben Draco ins Gras sinken, welcher sich aufsetzte und die Arme hinter dem Körper auf dem Boden abstützte.

„Was führt dich hierher?" wurde der Goldjunge gefragt. „Es gibt da so jemanden, der hat einfach den perfekten Body zum Spannern." War die freche Antwort, welche nur durch einen prüfenden Blick Seitens Harry unterstützt wurde.

„Ach ja? Kenne ich diesen Jemand?" fragte Draco weiter und tat ganz gespannt. „Ich weiß nicht…" überlegte Harry und beugte sich zu Draco um ihn zu küssen. „Meinst du, du kennst ihn?" flüsterte er nah an den Lippen, ehe er ihn schließlich küsste.

„Ach er ist männlich? Dann ist der Schwarm der ‚lieben' Mädchen also doch schwul?" fragte Draco weiter. „So würde ich es nicht ausdrücken, Schwarm aller ‚bösen' Mädchen!" grinste Harry keck und zog Draco erneut in einen Kuss.

Draco wusste bald danach, dass diese Antwort wohl sogar ziemlich ernst gemeint war, und nicht, wie er es vermutet hatte, nur so daher gesagt war, wie er es wohl auch getan hätte…

Nach ein paar weiteren Küssen meinte Draco „Du wirst sicher schon vermisst…" Harry sah sich um „Wo hast du denn die Horde gelassen?" „Das ist das gute, wenn man von allen verehrt wird, und wenn du Slytherin bist, du kannst ihnen einfach ins Gesicht sagen, dass sie dich alle ankotzen und sie lassen dich zumindest ein paar Stunden in Ruhe."

„Das ist wohl wahr, aber nicht jeder verehrt dich…" lächelte Harry in die Sonne. „Nicht? Schade…ich dachte du schon, denn ich vermiss dich schon." Meinte er auf seine eigene Aussage mit bezogen. „Ja, Hermine und Ron warten sicher schon…" erwiderte Harry nur, stand auf und verließ einen ziemlich verdutzen Draco.

Nicht sehr viel später sprang Draco erneut ins kühle Nass und schwamm eine Runde, bis er auf eine Gruppe Gryffindors stieß, die nicht allzu weit von ihm entfernt schwammen und sich nass spritzten. Draco sah verdutzt auf, als Harry sich ihm nährte.

„Was willst du denn?" fragte er halb freundlich, halb jedoch in seine Rolle fallend, für alle Fälle. „Na ja, mal sehen." Und mit diesen Worten tauchte er Draco unter Wasser, welcher Harry gleich mitzog. Die Menge johlte freudig auf, als der Slytherin unter Wasser drang, doch hörte dieser es weder, noch hätte es ihm etwas ausgemacht, schließlich hatte er Harry bei sich, welcher ihn sogleich unter Wasser küsste.

Draco zog ihn in ein Spiel mit den Zungen und nach einer etwas zu langen Zeit tauchten beide an verschiedenen Stellen im Wasser wieder auf, ziemlich außer Atem und eigentlich auch nur, weil sie keine Luft mehr hatten.

Als beide wieder genug Luft in den Lungen hatten, da tauchten sie erneut unter, um sich in der Nähe der anderen küssen zu können, Harry massierte Dracos Glied, bis es deutlich steif wurde, was kein allzu großes Problem war und tauchte dann wieder auf.

Als Draco kurz danach auftauchte, war Harry bei seinen Freunden, einen Arm um Ron gelegt, lachend und prustend und anscheinend über ihn, doch Draco schwamm in eine andere Richtung weiter, sein steifes Glied unwohl pochend.

Man sollte meinen, das kalte Wasser würde Draco helfen sich abzukühlen, doch half ihm im Moment nicht viel um sich wieder abzukühlen, er schwamm noch mehr als eine halbe Stunde, bis er nicht mehr wirklich konnte, doch war er sich nicht sicher, ob es ihm gut ging. Er stieg aus dem Wasser, nahm seine Sachen und verschwand ins Schloss.

Er musste duschen und seiner Lust endlich Herr werden, wie er bald darauf feststellen durfte, sollte er dazu Hilfe bekommen, denn Harry bemerkte natürlich wie Draco ins Schloss verschwand und folgte ihm dann, folgte ihm in die Dusche und sah ihm zu, wie er sich unter das lauwarme Wasser stellte, sich berührte und kam schon bald dazu….

_Rückblende Ende_

_  
Mit Dir war alles leicht - heute machst Du's mir so schwer  
Ich schau in Deine Augen - und ich erkenne Dich nicht mehr...  
_

Draco hatte gewusst, er hatte immer gewusst, was passierte, wenn er nicht Herr seiner Selbst war. Und nun hatte er den Beweis. Er sah Harry an und erkannte Harry nicht wieder, ebenso wie an dem Tag am See, an dem Harry ihm sagte, dass er Mariella liebte, ebenso wie am Tag am See, an dem er den Zauber sprach…

_  
Wo ist Deine Liebe?  
Gestern war sie doch noch da!  
_

Ich habe gedacht, dass wäre nur ein Spiel, ein Spiel zwischen uns und dann wurde es mehr, wir sahen uns jeden Tag. Jeder Tag war etwas besonderes und ich dachte du denkst genauso.

_Wo ist Deine Liebe?  
Gestern war sie mir so nah!  
_

Du hast dich mir geöffnet, jeder Tag war etwas anderes, jeden Tag woanders, jeder Tag war etwas besonderes.

_Wo ist Deine Liebe?  
Ich ersticke, ich erfrier!  
_

Draco schauderte es erneut, er musste gehen, er würde ihn nie wieder sehn und noch so viele Worte waren ungesprochen.

_Wo ist Deine Liebe?  
Warum bist Du nicht bei mir?  
_

Wieso konnte er nicht mit ihm reden? Wieso war Harry nicht bei ihm, mit ihm….irgendwo.

_  
Rosarote Liebe hat ganz einfach keinen Sinn  
Ich bin völlig durchgeknallt ich weiss nicht mehr, wer ich bin  
_

An dem Tag am See, am 17. Oktober, da hatte Draco gewusst, dass es keinen Sinn hatte so zu tun als wäre alles okay, da hatte er gewusst, er musste etwas tun, wenn er weiter leben wollte und sich nicht nur in seinem Zimmer verkriechen wollte. Und er hatte sein Leben in die Hand genommen, doch als er mit dem Zauberstab vor Harry stand und ihn auf Mariella hielt, da hatte er sich nicht mehr wiedererkannt, einen kurzen Moment hatte er gezweifelt, er hatte gezögert und docvh war dieses Mädchen nun tot.

Er hatte es nicht gewollt und doch tun müssen, er hatte sich selbst retten müssen, und auch wenn es der falsche Weg gewesen war, so bereute Draco nichts, er hatte Harry seine Verletztheit zeigen wollen, es war falsch, doch er hatte sich gut gefühlt, gut, bis er vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen war.

_Ohne Dich bin ich allein, ohne Dich wär' ich verlor'n  
Lass mich Deine Liebe spür'n und ich bin wie neugebor'n...  
_

Draco starrte immer noch auf Harry. Langsam kam Leben in den jungen Mann, Draco begann zu realisieren was er tun musste, ein weitres Mal, doch diesmal würde er nichts noch schlimmer machen können, denn ein Leben in Azkaban war kein Leben, also hatte er nichts zu befürchten.

_  
Gib mir Deine Liebe !  
Vielleicht ist sie doch noch da!  
_

Draco ging ein paar Schritte zu Harry zurück, und als die vier Zauberer eingreifen wollten, hielt Dumbledore sie zurück. Hermine sah Draco genau an, sie hatte keine Angst um ihren Freund, denn Draco würde Harry nichts antun, dass wusste sie, sie hatte dieses Gefühl gespürt, welches Draco gehabt hatte bei dem Tod Mariellas und dennoch, oder gerade deshalb hatte sie keine Angst um Harry.

_Gib mir Deine Liebe!  
Und dann ist sie wieder nah!  
_

Draco sah Harry an, ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. „Harry…ich weiß, es ist alles schwer gewesen fürdich und ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass es mir Leid tut, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun, ich wollte…" er brach ab. Wie sollte er Harry erklären, was er gewollt hatte und zwar vor den ganzen anderen Menschen hier? Aber er wusste auch, dass er nur diese eine Chance hatte überhaupt zu Harry zu sprechen.

_Gib mir Deine Liebe!  
Und ich fühl' den Schmerz nicht mehr!  
_

Wenn Harry ihn anhören würde, so würde er vielleicht etwas von dem Schmerz verlieren, welches er schon seit dem Tag hat, an dem er Harry und Mariella in der Dusche gesehen hatte. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, ich weiß, es bringt Mariella nicht zurück, aber ich will nur, dass es dir gut geht, ich wollte es zu jeder Zeit…"

_Gib mir Deine Liebe!  
Bitte komm' doch wieder her!  
_

Harry reagierte immer noch nicht. „Ich kam nicht damit klar…und ich weiß, dass du weißt worüber ich rede, du weißt genau was an dem Tag am See passierte, du weißt genau, was vorher war, du weißt noch alles…du verdrängst es, ich habe es auch getan, doch…versteh mich, ich weiß es ist viel verlangt, doch versteh mich doch bitte!" Er stand nun vor Harry.

_  
Ich will einfach mehr von Dir...!_

„Ich werde nach Azkaban kommen, ich werde dort sterben und das weiß ich, ich will nur eines von dir, verzeih mir irgendwann." Er lehnte sich zu Harry und küsste ihn. Der kalte Prinz von Slytherin, der, der nie ein Gefühl hatte, der, der nie Gefühle zeigt, er weinte. Und Hermine hauchte das Gefühl, welches sie schon vorher gespürt hatte „Liebe!"

_**The End**_


	6. Sad End

* * *

Hey ihr Lieben, endlich mal geht es weiter. Nach so vielen Lieben Reviews musste ich eurer Forderung nach einer Fortsetzung einfach nachkommen. 

Erstmal ein ganz liebes Danke an euch alle!

Juliet: Danke, tragisch sollte es sein... Naja, Marielle...das ist ne lange Geschichte xDD Aber ich hab mir schon was bei gedacht xDD

Mitsuki-Chin: Danke sehr, es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt, ja ein offenes Ende sollte es sein, aber nach... sooo vielen Reviesw, immer und immer wieder, dass ich weiterschreiben soll... xD

Viviann: wie du diehst, ja ich habe weiter geschrieben Danke dir für dein Urteil+taschentuch reich+

Samantha Potter2: Danke SÜße, freut mich, oder auch nicht +ein haufen taschentücher reicht+ Hier hast du dein erwünschtes Ende

an alle andren auch ein ganz liebes Danke!

* * *

So und dann hier eine **WARNUNG**

* * *

**Ich habe zwei Enden geschrieben, ein Happy End und ein Sad End... Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden. Ich überlasse euch die Möglichkeit zu entscheiden, was ihr lesen wollt eines eigentlich xDD  
**

**Dies hier ist das Sad End und...irgendwie passt es ganz gut, finde ich **

**also viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**

* * *

**Songfiction zu Annett Louisan – Das Spiel

* * *

Die Tränen rannen nur so über seine Wangen, doch Harry ließ keine Reaktion vermuten. Hermines Herz wurde schmerzhaft zusammengezogen und Dumbledore hielt die vier Zauberer davon ab, Draco abzuführen. Wüsste man nicht, dass Draco jemanden im Bewusstsein seiner Tat umgebracht hatte, so wäre diese Szene äußerst rührend und dramatisch gewesen. 

Nun stand auch Hermine auf und sah von Harry zu Draco, sie hätte sich niemals träumen lassen, dass sie dies tat, aber sie stellte sich vor Harry und starrte ihn an, dann wie von sinnen, fasste sie den um knapp einen Kopf größeren Jungen an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, auf den Boden. „Wach endlich auf, bitte!" wiederholte sie immer und immer wieder.

Harry jedoch sagte nichts, tat nichts, er sah die eine oder andere Erinnerung in sich vorbeilaufen, nichts besonderes, nichts was ihm half sich zu erinnern, er hatte diese weichen Lippen jedoch schon mal auf den seinen gespürt. Der Verlust war so greifbar. Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit, die vier Zauberer, der Zaubereiminister und Dumbledore waren alle unfähig etwas zu tun, Draco war inzwischen still geworden, das packte Harry Hermine bei den Handgelenken, so dass sie ihn nicht mehr schütteln konnte.

„Wieso setzt du dich für einen Mörder ein, für jemanden, der anscheinend viele Leben geschädigt hat?" fragte er sie mit ruhiger, tonloser Stimme. Hermine wurde steif, ja wieso tat sie dies? „Harry, er liebt dich und…sicher, es ist falsch gewesen, doch…wieso bist du so?" ihre Stimme war schrill, sie, die ein halbes Jahr in Dunkelheit gelebt hatte, hatte sich bisher nur Antworten gewünscht, und nun, nun hatte sie diese Antworten, doch sie wünschte sich Reaktion, nur eine Reaktion ihres ehemals besten Freundes, der ihr so fremd vorkam.

„Lass!" meinte Draco. Das Sprechen fiel ihm noch immer schwer, was brachte es zu reden? Immer wieder hatte er versucht Harry zu sagen, wie wichtig ihm das alles gewesen war und er wurde enttäuscht, er hatte versucht mit Harry ein richtiges Ende zu finden, doch seine letzten Worte hatten nur Verwüstung angerichtet, Tod und Verderben.

Rückblende

Draco hatte Harry gestern gesagt, am See, dass er ihn vermisste, doch Harry war gegangen, und heute… Draco stand auf, er saß am Slytherintisch und hatte soeben sein Mittag beendet. Es war Sonntag und Draco würde noch einige Hausaufgaben erledigen müssen. Er beruhigte Crabbe und Goyle, welche noch lange nicht fertig mit essen waren, dass sie sitzen bleiben konnten.

Draco verließ die große Halle und seine Füße folgten dem altbekannten Weg durch die Eingangshalle in Richtung der Kerker, dort in der Dunkelheit, da fühlte er sich wohl, es war kühl und nicht so schwül wie draußen. Der Schatten nahm den Slytherin in sich auf und kaum war er in dem dunklen Gang, so legte sich schon eine Hand auf seinen Mund, Draco drehte sich um und grinste.

Als die Hand weggenommen wurde, fragte er „Na, hast du mich etwa vermisst?" doch die Person ihm gegenüber antwortete nicht, er küsste Draco auf die Lippen und meinte „Eigentlich nicht, nein!" Er wusste nicht, dass Draco diese Worte schmerzten, denn schon seit einiger Zeit dachte dieser über die Worte Harrys nach.

„Ich brauche jedoch etwas Abwechslung zu den dummen Hausaufgaben." Sprach der Schwarzhaarige weiter und Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da kann ich dir wohl nicht unbedingt weiterhelfen, denn ich muss jetzt auch meine Hausaufgaben erledigen. Harry runzelte kurz die Stirn ehe er lachte „Fast wäre ich darauf hereingefallen, komm!" Draco schüttelte den Kopf und folgte Harry.

Rückblende Ende

Hermine jedoch ließ sich nicht von Dracos Worten beeindrucken, sie hatte all die Monate gehofft, dass alles wieder gut werden würde, wüsste man wer die Tat vollbracht hatte und nun sah es so aus, als würde nie etwas wieder gut werden. „Harry, fühlst du überhaupt etwas? Hast du Gefühle? Du kannst doch nicht hier stehen und nichts tun, du trauerst nicht, du hasst den Mörder von Mariella nicht, du verzeihst ihm nicht…ich verstehe dich nicht, und du warst mal der Goldjunge aller, du warst die Hoffnung aller Zauberer und Hexen, der Schwarm aller und mein bester Freund…"

Harry sah sie nur an und meinte „Na und?" Er verstand auch vieles nicht, also was wollte sie nur, man kann schließlich nicht auf alle Fragen in seinem Leben Antwort erwarten. „Ja, du warst…" murmelte Hermine und wandte sich Draco zu, die vier Zauberer wurden nun langsam ungeduldig und Dumbledore nickte nur.

„Bitte, einen Moment noch!" flehte Hermine. Sie wusste nicht wieso sie dies tat, aber sie sah erneut zu Harry „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an die Tage?" Harry sah in sein innerstes, natürlich erinnerte er sich nicht….oder?

Harry hatte bei dem Kuss gewusst, dass er diese Lippen schon einmal geküsst hatte, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, wann und wieso. Er sah Hermine an und schüttelte den Kopf, Hermine griff darauf hin in ihre Umhangtasche. Sie zog ein verschlossenes Glas heraus und Draco wollte gar nicht wissen, wann sie dieses eingesteckt hatte.

„Trink das, Harry!" forderte Hermine ihn auf und öffnete das Glas. Harry zögerte „Wieso sollte ich?" Hermine seufzte „Vertraust du mir nicht mehr?" Sie hielt ihm weiter das Glas hin, Dumbledore hielt die vier Zauberer davon ab einzugreifen, er wusste nicht, was Hermine bezweckte, Draco würde es nicht helfen, Harry wohl auch nicht,aber er ließ sie handeln, sie war ein kluges Mädchen, sie wüsste was sie tat.

Harry nahm das Glas ohne zu antworten und schluckte den Inhalt herunmter. Hermine ergriff dasWort und sprach, wie von selbst, die Worte erneut. Draco schauderte.

_**Macht der Erinnerung,**_

_**Macht der Gefühle,**_

_**vergessen, aber nicht verloren,**_

_**verdrängt, aber nicht vertan,**_

_**Nacht und Tag daran gedacht,**_

_**Tag und Nacht davon geträumt,**_

_**Macht der Erinnerung,**_

_**Macht der Gefühle,**_

_**heute, gestern, letztes Jahr,**_

_**hilf Harry sich zu erinnern,**_

_**hilf ihm vom 01. Oktober an.**_

Harrys Kopf sank auf die Schulter, bevor er ihn wieder hochriss, erneut öffnete sich eine Art Fenster in dem in Schnelldurchlauf alles ablief, was Harry erlebt hatte, vom 1. Oktober an. Und wieder schloss Hermine die Augen, als sie zu der Stelle kamen, in der Harry und Draco miteinander schliefen.

Auch Dumbledore, der Zaubereiminister und die vier Zauberer verfolgten das Geschehen, Harry ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten, so als würden seine Beine ihn nicht mehr tragen, Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen, er wurde mit dem Schmerz nicht ein erneutes Mal fertig.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, sie sah alles erneut, nur aus einer anderen Perspektive, sie sah alles, selbst das Treffen am See, und nun spürte sie etwas, was ihr Herz zusammenziehen ließ. Nicht, wie bei Draco die Liebe, welche sie gerührt hatte, sondern eine Art der Genugtuung, als Harry Draco sagte, er liebte Mariella, sie spürte die Lüge in den Worten- „Harry…" flüsterte Hermine.

Erneut lief der Tod Mariellas ab und danach folgte, wie bei Draco schon, das Erwachen im Krankensaal, Hermine beendete den Zauber und sie spürte, wie Dumbledore sie anstarrte, alle anderen starrten Harry an, dann Draco.

„Im Namen des Zaubereigesetzes sind sie verhaftet!" sprach eine dünne Stimme, die des Zaubereiministers. Draco würde keinen Widerstand leisten, was er sich wünschte, war, eine Erklärung seitens Harry, aber er würde wohl nie erfahren, wieso er dies alles getan hatte.

„Wieso Harry…" fragte er dennoch. Draco hatte niemals mit Harry gespielt und Draco war für Harry jedoch nur ein Spielzeug gewesen…

Harry sah Draco bei den Worten an, die Erinnerungen waren zurückgekehrt und nun war ihm klar, wieso er sie verdrängt hatte. Draco wurde also festgenommen, er würde die Höchststrafe bekommen, der Unverzeihliche Fluch…wieso also ihm nicht sagen wieso.

Mit tonloser, ruhiger und verletzender Stimme sprach er „Am Anfang, da war ja noch alles ganz lustig geworden, aber nach und nach…."

Rückblende

Harry lag in seinem Bett, er starrte zur Decke. Wie sollte er Draco beibringen, dass es ihn einfach nervte? Ja, Harry Potter war genervt, genervt von der Gefühlsduselei des Slytherin, Sex war ja schön und gut, er musste zugeben Draco verstand was er tat, aber ansonsten war da nichts. Harry hatte gerne seinen Spaß, nicht nur mit Draco, aber der Slytherin, er war zu anhänglich geworden.

_Dass du nicht mehr bist, was du einmal warst_

_Seit du dich für mich ausgezogen hast_

Am Anfang, da hatten sich die beiden gehasst, sie hatten gestritten, dann wurde aus Hass Leidenschaft, aber nur des Spaßes wegen. Sie hatten sich ab und zu mal getroffen, miteinander gevögelt und fertig war die Sache, sie hatten nicht mal viel miteinander geredet, es war wie eine Stille Übereinkunft gewesen.

Und dann, mit jedem Mal, das sie mehr miteinander schliefen, ja, da wurde Draco anhänglicher. Harry hatte wechselnde Partner, und nie schlief er oft mit ein und dem selben um eben das zu vermeiden, doch er hing mehr an Draco als er zugeben wollte. Er mochte die weiche Haut des blassen Jungen, er mochte ebenso die flinken Finger, und er liebte dieses steife Glied.

_Dass du alles schmeißt, wegen einer Nacht_

_Und alles verlierst, war so nicht gedacht_

Doch der Slytherin, er wollte immer mehr, er hatte seine Distanz, seine Würde und seine Arroganz schon lange verloren. Nun lag Harry da und dachte darüber nach, wie er ihn loswerden konnte, am Besten ohne auf den Sex verzichten zu müssen.

In den ruhigen Raum hinein sagte er „Du fickst einfach zu gut, also mach nicht alles kaputt!" Er stand auf, strich sich über die Haare, ohne jedoch bewirken zu können, dass sie nun geordnet aussahen und verließ den Gryffindorturm, er war auf dem Weg zu Draco…

Rückblende Ende

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Es wurde mir eben zu anstrengend, und Mariella, die war auch nicht schlecht im Bett, aber da war ja sonst nichts, sie ist eben eine kleine Hure gewesen." Dumbledore wollte dazwischen gehen, er hatte Harry so noch nie reden hören, aber dieser sprach sogleich weiter. „Und dann kamst du wohl mit allem nicht klar, zumindest hast du sie umgebracht, du eifersüchtiger Arsch!"

Dumbledore und die fünf weiteren Erwachsenen im Raum schüttelten den Kopf, Hermine schluchzte erneut auf und Draco sah Harry weiterhin an ohne etwas zu sagen. Er sprach so abwertend von Mariella, obwohl er sie angeblich geliebt hatte, hatte er auch so abwertend über ihn gesprochen? Sicherlich.

„Ich habe es bereut, doch nun bereue ich nur, den falschen Menschen umgebracht zu haben…" waren die einzigen Worte, welche Draco Malfoy herausbrachte. Er war zutiefst verletzt. Hermine griff nach Dracos Hand, einen Moment tat keiner der beiden etwas, dann umarmte Hermine ihn. „Ich würde helfen, wenn ich könnte….Draco…gib nicht auf, hörst du?" sagte sie unter Schluchzern, die sie schüttelten.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und meinte „Danke für alles, was du in den letzten beiden Tagen für mich getan hast!" Harry sagte nichts, sah nur ungläubig auf Hermine. Er war doch das Opfer, wieso hatten alle Mitleid mit dem Mörder?

Er sah die Zauberer an und nickte ihnen zu, sodass diese zu Draco gingen. Dumbledore sagte erneut „Ich kann leider nichts tun." Und wandte sich dann an den Zaubereiminister. „Bedenken sie bitte, dass er noch ein Schüler ist, dass er ein Opfer seiner Gefühle war…" der Zaubereiminister nickte zwar, doch sagte „Es war ein unverzeihlicher Fluch, Albus, du weißt,… ein unverzeihlicher Fluch…wie würde ich dastehen, wenn ich nichts unternähme?" Und beim Weg zum Kamin, da murmelte er weiter, immer wieder, „ein unverzeihlicher Fluch…"

Kaum waren die sechs Zauberer verschwunden, setzte sich Dumbledore an seinen Schreibtisch und verfasste ein paar Zeilen, dieses Stück Pergament ließ er sofort nach Malfoy Manor transportieren, schließlich musste den Malfoys die schrecklicher Nachricht überbracht werden.

Hermine schüttelte es immer noch und Dumbledore versuchte sie zu beruhigen, doch er verstand sie nur zu gut, was würden erst die anderen Schüler sagen, würde er ihnen mitteilen, dass einer ihrer Mitschüler nach Askaban gebracht wurde.

Es würde eine Menge ärger bedeuten, seitens der Malfoys, seitens der Slytherins, Snape… Und dann wird langsam Ruhe einkehren, der Mörder wäre gefasst, die Schüler könnten wieder ruhiger werden, frei auf dem Geländer sein, nach Hogsmeade gehen…

Draco Malfoy kam in Askaban an, die Bedrückung war spürbar, er wusste, er würde hier nicht mehr herauskommen, doch er wusste auch, er war schuldig, er verdiente nichts anderes, es hätte ihm ja von vorneherein klar sein müssen, dass seine Tat Konsequenzen haben würde.

Er folgte mit hängendem Kopf den zwei Zauberern durch die kahlen Gänge des Gefängnisses, zwei weitere Zauberer folgten ihm. Dann wurde ihm der Zauberstab abgenommen, er sah noch einmal trauernd darauf, das war das Ende seines alten Lebens, ein Leben mit Harry, oder auch ohne.

Rückblende

„Mummy, schau mal!" ein kleiner Junge rupfte aus dem Garten eine wunderschöne gelbe Blume heraus. „Für dich!" sagte er und reichte die Blume der Frau, welche auf der Bank saß. Sie nahm die Blume und roch daran. „Du weißt, dass du nicht im Dreck spielen sollst!" antwortete diese streng und der kleine Junge nickte leicht traurig.

Er war nicht hier um zu spielen, dass wusste er, ja, der Junge, so klein er noch sein mochte, wusste ganz genau, dass das Leben kein Spaß war und man immer lernen musste, man nie gut genug sein konnte. Also stand er auf und klopfte sich seine Knie ab, welche durch das auf dem Boden Hocken staubig waren.

„Mummy, was machen wir denn heute?" fragte er nun doch neugierig. „Was habe ich dir gesagt?" antwortete sie ein weiteres Mal streng und erneut folgte ein Nicken. „Schau dir die Kräuter hier an, benenne sie und sage mir, wofür sie gut sind!"

Die flinken, strahlenden Augen flogen über das Beet, welchem sich die Frau genährt hatte und er zeigte auf eine Pflanze „Johanniskraut, hilft gegen Lähmungen." Und so folgte eine auf die andere Pflanze. Nach einer schier unendlich langen Zeit wurde der Junge entlassen, jedoch nicht mit einem Lob. „Geh und wasch dir Hände es gibt bald zu Abend. Dein Vater wird auch dabei sein."

Der kleine Junge hatte Angst vor seinem Vater, Versagensangst und das mit seinen fast fünf Jahren. Immer fühlte er sich ertappt etwas falsch gemacht zu haben, nie fühlte er sich gut genug, und doch sah er zu seinem Vater auf, wollte werden wie er.

Nach dem Abendessen wollte der Junge hinauf in sein Zimmer gehen, das Haus war groß und jedes Mal war er froh, kam er ohne sich zu verlaufen in seinem Zimmer an. „Draco!" kam die scharfe Stimme seines Vaters. „Wa—Was?" fragte dieser. Was hatte er falsches getan? „Hast du heute schon geübt?" Dies war keine Frage, nein, es war eine Aufforderung, und so ging der kleine Junge nicht in sein Zimmer, sondern in das Trainingszimmer.

Sein Vater kam bald darauf hinzu, Draco wusste nicht, dass man nicht zaubern durfte, Lucius wusste dies, doch zum einen konnte man sein Haus fast vollständig abschirmen, und zum anderen, das Ministerium konnte nicht nachvollziehen, von wem der Zauber kam, sondern nur aus welchem Haus, weshalb es kein Wunder war, dass Zaubererkinder schon viel früher mit dem Zaubern anfingen als Muggelgeborene.

Kaum betrat sein Vater das Zimmer, hob Draco seinen Zauberstab. Eigentlich war es nicht seiner, sondern ein alter seines Großvaters, doch zum Üben, da war es ganz alleine seiner. Am Anfang war er stolz darauf einen Zauberstab halten zu dürfen, sogar zaubern zu dürfen, doch diese Einstellung hatte sich bald geändert.

Draco hatte in seinen nun schon elf Jahren viel gelernt, und eines war die Lektion seines Lebens gewesen. ‚Sei immer wachsam'. Wie er zu dieser Lektion gekommen ist, ist auch nicht allzu schwer zu erklären, denn ein Vater, welcher die schwarze Magie vollzieht, obwohl sein Meister nicht mehr existiert – zumindest im Glauben aller – der bietet einem genug Grund zur Sorge.

Schon früh hatte Draco Abends Zauberunterricht von seinem Vater erhalten, Schildzauber zum Beispiel, ein kleiner Junge findet dies interessant und ist stolz, doch kaum wird dieser kleine Junge stärker, da wünscht er sich klein und schmächtig geblieben zu sein.

Lucius zog seine Ärmel etwas herauf und verbeugte sich vor Draco, Draco tat es ihm nach. Duellieren Lektion 1.) Sei deinem Gegner würdig, egal um wie viel stärker er ist, verbeuge dich.

Dann gingen beide ein paar Schritte auseinander und die Zauberstäbe zeigten aufeinander. Draco wartete auf eine Reaktion. „Stupor!" „Protego!" Ein leichter Zauber zu Anfang, laut ausgesprochen, der übliche Anfang und Draco hatte ihn noch abhalten können.

Der Abend zog sich weiter hin, Sekunden wurden zu Minuten, zu einer Stunde, zu zweien. Nun waren die Zaubersprüche seines Vaters um einiges stärker, Draco keuchte, der kleine elfjährige Junge wünschte sich schon lange ein Ende. Sein Vater machte kein Zeichen davon, er machte überhaupt kein Zeichen, kein Laut verließ seine Lippen und dennoch erfuhr Draco einen Zauber nach dem nächsten.

Draco konnte nicht mehr, bald musste es doch ein Ende geben… Und da wand sich Draco schon unter Schmerzen auf dem Fußboden. Er keuchte laut auf und die Schmerzen ließen nach, zumindest die direkten Schmerzen. „Steh auf!" war Lucius einzige Reaktion darauf und Draco rappelte sich auf. „Wie willst du jemals ein Duell gewinnen? Wie willst du den Malfoys jemals Ehre erweisen?" Und mit diesen Worten verließ sein Vater das Zimmer.

„Ich habe ihn, Mum!" sagte ein kleiner Junge erfreut, nichts an seinem Gesichtsausdruck ließ darauf schließen, dass er sich freute, die Jahre im Malfoy Manor hatten ihn verschlossen gemacht, ihn abgehärtet.

Narzissa Malfoy schaute auf den Stempel auf dem Pergament und das erste Mal seit langen sah sie wieder fröhlich aus. Es schien als wurden auch ihre Gefühle je älter Draco wurde mehr abstumpfen und Draco fragte sich ein weiteres Mal in seinem jungen Leben, ob Lucius ebenso mit seiner Mum umsprang wie mit ihm.

Seine Mutter war hübsch, er könnte so einem Wesen niemals etwas antun. Draco zeigte ihr den Brief und Narzissa umarmte ihn dafür, seit langem wieder. Sie hatte wohl einen tröstenden Gedanken, doch wie Lucius darauf reagieren würde, war beiden nicht klar.

„Er geht nach Dumrstrang, Ende!" wütete Lucius schon bald danach. „Nein!" war die einfache Antwort Narzissas, Draco hielt sich heraus, er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und wäre er nicht schon elf Jahre im Malfoy Manor gewesen, dann hätte er sich sicher jetzt unter seiner Decke verkrochen und geheult, seine Eltern stritten sich wegen ihm.

Doch der Streit ging nicht lange, denn einen Vorteil hatte Narzissa doch gegenüber ihrem Mann, er konnte ihr nur wenig abschlagen. Und so kam Draco schon wenige Wochen später nach Hogwarts.

Dracos Leben wurde dort um einiges besser, er wurde bewundert, geliebt, alles das, was er zu Hause nicht hatte. Er wurde gelobt, man tat alles für ihn, und er nutzte es aus. Sein Charakter liegt weitestgehend in seiner Vergangenheit, er sucht immer nach Aufmerksamkeit, lässt sich feiern, und ob man es glaubt oder nicht, er würde einem Mädchen nie etwas tun.

Ganz oft lag er in seinem Bett, saß auf einer Fensterbank, unter einer Weide, oder auf dem Astronomieturm und dachte über das Leben an sich nach, er bekam alles und den einzigen Preis den er dafür zu zahlen hatte, waren Eltern, die immer noch mehr Leistung von ihm verlangten, vielleicht war das etwas, was er geben musste um sonst alles zu bekommen.

Er dachte auch viel über seine Eltern nach, ob dies wohl wirkliche Liebe war, oder was wirkliche Liebe war, er hatte wohl nie welche erfahren, und somit konnte er keine geben. Denn was er bekam, konnte man nicht als echte Liebe bezeichnen.

Draco lernte Harry von einer völlig anderen Seite kennen, er verbrachte viel mehr Zeit mit dem Gryffindor als gut für ihn war. Und es war eine wunderbare Zeit, Draco war ausgeglichen wie nie zuvor, er hatte bessere Laune, es war also für alle förderlich.

Rückblende Ende

Er hatte alles kaputt gemacht, in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass er ganz und gar alleine dafür verantwortlich war, nicht diese Mariella, nicht Harry, niemand außer ihm hatte Schuld an allem, er war ja so dumm.

„Es wäre vielleicht besser, würdet ihr beide euch ein wenig hinlegen. Miss Granger, sie dürfen gerne vom Unterricht fern bleiben heute." Sagte Dumbledore mitfühlend. „Harry, ich verstehe dich nicht…" er schüttelte den Kopf und wirkte müde wie eh und je.

Harry sagte nichts, doch auch niemand anders sagte etwas sondern Hermine und Dumbledore schauten beide nur auf Harry. Irgendwann wurde es selbst Harry zu dumm, er hatte gerade eben wie in einem Film über einen anderen Menschen erlebt, dass alles nur Dracos Schuld war, es war seine Schuld, dass jemand tot war, dass er in St. Mungos war, dass Draco in Azkaban ist.

_Du willst mich für dich und du willst mich ganz_

_Doch auf dem Niveau macht's mir keinen Spaß_

Draco hatte zu sehr geklammert, selber Schuld… „Schaut nicht so, was soll ich sagen, er hat selber Schuld. Ich habe nie gesagt, dass es etwas Ernstes ist, er hat es eben falsch verstanden und wenn er damit nicht umgehen kann…" Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und begab sich in Richtung Ausgang.

Er sah noch ein weiteres Mal zu Dumbledore und Hermine. „Wenn ihr Mitleid mit ihm habt, dann hättet ihr niemals sagen dürfen, dass er es war, geht zu ihm und tröstet ihn."

_Das füllt mich nicht aus, ich fühl mich zu Haus_

_Nur zwischen den Stühlen_

„Es war eine gute Zeit mit ihm, ihr habt es gesehen, es war alles gut, er wusste was er tat, zumindest beim Sex, aber ansonsten...er ist Schuld!" wiederholte Harry. Ja, er hatte sich wohl gefühlt, jedoch nur, bis er so klammernd wurde. Hermine hielt sich die Ohren zu.

_Ich will doch nur spielen_

_Ich tu doch nichts_

„Ich brauche so jemanden nicht" und er hielten den Knauf der Tür in der Hand. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet!" sagte Harry und öffnete die Tür. „Existiert mein Bett noch?" Dumbledore nickte und Harry verschwand.

_Dass du wegen mir irgendwen verlässt_

_Dass du manchmal weinst, weil es dich verletzt_

Rückblende

„Was willst du Malfoy?" Harry fühlte sich nicht wohl, er war hier ganz alleine unterwegs, doch wieso sollte er Angst vor Malfoy haben, wie er jetzt auf den zweiten Blick feststellen konnte, war auch dieser alleine.

„Von dir will ich nichts!" war die einfache Antwort Dracos, welche komplett zutraf. Er war soeben auf dem Astronomieturm gewesen, nachdenken und nun musste er ausgerechnet Harry über den Weg laufen, die nervigste Person – vielleicht nach Pansy – ganz Hogwarts.

„Was machst du dann hier?" fragte dieser auch sogleich. „Was geht dich das an? Da könnte ich dich ja genauso fragen." Was Potter wohl einfiel.

Doch Harry dachte das Selbe. Wieso musste diese nervige Person, abgesehen von Ginny vielleicht, nur immer dort auftauchen wo er gerade hinwollte. Wieso hatte er gefragt, was er wollte und wieso konnte er nicht einfach antworten.

„Wenn ich dir sage, was ich hier mache, sagst du es mir, oder was?" fragte er nach, eigentlich nur um zu provozieren. Doch mit der Antwort „Sicher." Hatte er nicht gerechnet. Also schaute Harry erst kurz verdutzt ehe er meinte „Ich will Nachdenken!" einfache schlichte Antwort, dachte dieser sich.

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Tja, du dachtest ja wohl nicht, dass ich dir das wirklich verrate…" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nö, auf einen Slytherin, noch dazu einen Malfoy kann man sich eben nicht verlassen." Diese Antwort schien Draco ziemlich zu verdutzen. „Und dann antwortest du mir dennoch?"

„Sicher, wieso auch nicht?" Es war ein komisches Gespräch geworden, wieso unterhielt sich ein Malfoy, ein Slytherin mit einem Potter, einem Gryffindor, so völlig normal? Die Frage wird man sicher nie beantworten können, doch war dies der Anbeginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft.

Nein, natürlich nicht, keine wunderbare Freundschaft, sondern ein Tod, ein Gefangener von Azkaban, eine weinende Schülerin, ein gefühlskalter Schüler… das entstand aus diesem Gespräch.

Rückblende Ende

Harry hatte nicht bezweckt gehabt, dass Hermine jetzt weinte, aber was sollte er denn tun? Draco war auch so ein Gefühlsdusel gewesen, schrecklich. Harry hatte irgendwann angefangen Gefühle zu verabscheuen, Er wusste es gab nur Tod und Verderben, Voldemort hatte es auf alle abgesehen, die er mochte, wieso also noch mögen?

_Dass es immer mal jemand andren gibt_

_Der sich hier und da in mein Leben schiebt_

Ja, irgendwann kam also Mariella in mein Leben, dachte sich Harry und war auf dem Weg durch die verlassenen Gänge in den siebten Stock. Ein wenig hinlegen, das würde ihm jetzt gut tun. Er hoffte er würde vorher niemanden mehr sehen.

_Dass du dich verliebst, weil du's mit mir tust_

_Dass es dich so trifft, hab ich nicht gewusst_

Harry hatte sich auf das alles eingelassen, er hatte gedacht, dass Malfoy wirklich gefühlskalt wäre, niemanden an sich heran lässt, Menschen ausnutzt zu seinem Gunsten, seinen Spaß hat und sie dann fallen lässt und genau das wollte Harry, er wollte keine Beziehung, zumal das mit einem Slytherin schier undenklich war und er wollte keine Gefühle, er wollte einfach nur hemmungslosen, dreckigen Sex.

_Es war nie geplant, dass du dich jetzt fühlst_

_Wie einer von vielen_

Der Tag am See, es war, genau wie Harry nicht wollte, er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sich Draco wie einer von vielen fühlt, er hatte es als etwas besonderes gesehen und wurde dann verletzt, doch Harry hatte es nicht ändern können, Draco war verletzt gewesen…

_Ich will doch nur spielen_

_Ich tu doch nichts_

‚Ich wollte wirklich nur Sex…'

_Dass du nicht mehr schläfst, weil es dich erregt,_

_wenn ich mich beweg', wie ich mich beweg'_

Harry war nun fast am Porträt der alten Dame angekommen, er kannte nicht mal das Passwort, fiel ihm da ein, doch war dies gerade sein kleinstes Problem, es war so viel einfacher, als er sich an nichts erinnerte, nun tanzten seine Gefühle Tango.

Harry hatte alles immer auf die leichte Schulter genommen, nichts sonderlich ernst genommen, nicht auf Gesten geachtet, nicht auf die Bedeutung hinter den Worten, nicht auf die Mimik, und das waren wohl seine Fehler gewesen, vielleicht hätte er sonst noch etwas ändern können, wobei er sich keinesfalls schuldig fühlte.

Rückblende

Erst hatten sie miteinander geschlafen, nun schliefen sie nebeneinander. Zumindest mehr oder weniger. Harry schlief, zumindest hatte er die Augen geschlossen, Draco hingegen lag auf einen Arm gestützt und sah Harry beim Schlafen zu, nahm jede Bewegung auf, verfolgte jeden Atemzug, jede Falte.

Es wurde langsam Morgen und Harry öffnete die Augen, er sah in die blauen Augen seines Nebenmannes. „Hast du nicht geschlafen?" fragte er und streckte sich. „Nein." War die einfache Antwort Dracos. „Wieso nicht?" Harry setzte sich nun auf und suchte in dem Raum nach seinen Klamotten, doch Draco zog ihn zurück.

„Nicht so eilig!" grinste er, doch Harry ließ sich nicht beirren und zog seine Boxershorts grinsend unter dem Bett hervor. „Also, wieso hast du nicht geschlafen?" fragte er erneut, als er sich die Shorts anzog.

„Ich kann ja schlafen, wenn du nicht da bist, so hab ich viel Besseres zu tun." Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Harry auf den Nacken, denn dieser saß mit dem Rücken zu Draco. „Ich kann doch nicht schlafen, wenn du so niedlich träumst!"

Harry stand nun auf, ohne Antwort und zog sich an, dann ging er zum Bett zurück. „Ah ja…zum Glück ist alles was wir tun geheim, ansonsten müsste ich mir jetzt wohl Sorgen machen." Er küsste ihn kurz und verschwand. Harry hatte sich weder Sorgen um die Worte gemacht, noch um Dracos merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck.

Rückblende Ende

_dass du fast verbrennst unter meiner Hand_

_wenn ich dich berühr hab ich nicht geahnt_

Harry musste Draco nur berühren und er wurde fromm wie ein Lämmchen, Harry wusste zu der Zeit noch gar nicht wie viel Kontrolle er über Draco gehabt hatte, doch es wurde ihm dann immer mehr bewusst.

_ich steh nur so rum tu so dies und das_

_fahr mir durch das Haar und schon willst du was_

Überall, in den Gängen, der großen Halle beim Essen, im gemeinsamen Unterricht, bei Quidditchspielen, einfach immer und überall, Draco wäre am Liebsten sofort über Harry hergefallen, was Harry mit Genugtuung mit ansah, er liebte diese Abhängigkeit.

_lass mal lieber sein, hab zuviel Respekt_

_vor deinen Gefühlen_

Doch genau das war es, was Harry dazu veranlasste, sich nicht mehr mit Draco zu treffen, sicher, er war niemals wirklich treu gewesen, doch dass dies in der Dusche passieren musste, dass Draco dort auf Mariella stoßen musste, war Harry mehr als bewusst gewesen, es war von ihm so geplant.

_ich will doch nur spielen_

_ich tu doch nichts_

Harry war inzwischen am Porträt angekommen und wusste nun nicht was zu tun, doch ein Glück musste er nicht lange warten, bis Hermine kam. Hermine hasste Harry nicht, aber sie konnte auch nicht damit leben, es ging nicht um das, was soeben in Dumbledores Büro passiert war, sondern um sein Verständnis von Vertrauen, Liebe, Freundschaft, von Menschenwürde… Sie nannte das Passwort und sah Harry an. „Ich habe dich niemals so eingeschätzt!" Mit diesen Worten ging sie an ihm vorbei und sogleich in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Das Ende einer wunderbaren Freundschaft!

**The End**

* * *

_Reviews wären wieder ganz lieb xD_


	7. Happy End

* * *

Hey ihr Lieben, endlich mal geht es weiter. Nach so vielen Lieben Reviews musste ich eurer Forderung nach einer Fortsetzung einfach nachkommen. 

Erstmal ein ganz liebes Danke an euch alle!

Juliet: Danke, tragisch sollte es sein... Naja, Marielle...das ist ne lange Geschichte xDD Aber ich hab mir schon was bei gedacht xDD

Mitsuki-Chin: Danke sehr, es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt, ja ein offenes Ende sollte es sein, aber nach... sooo vielen Reviesw, immer und immer wieder, dass ich weiterschreiben soll... xD

Viviann: wie du diehst, ja ich habe weiter geschrieben Danke dir für dein Urteil+taschentuch reich+

Samantha Potter2: Danke SÜße, freut mich, oder auch nicht +ein haufen taschentücher reicht+ Hier hast du dein erwünschtes Ende

an alle andren auch ein ganz liebes Danke!

* * *

So und dann hier eine **WARNUNG**

* * *

**Ich habe zwei Enden geschrieben, ein Happy End und ein Sad End... Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden. Ich überlasse euch die Möglichkeit zu entscheiden, was ihr lesen wollt eines eigentlich xDD  
**

**Dies hier ist das Happy End...  
**

**also viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
**

**

* * *

**

Songfiction zu Ben – Manchmal

* * *

Harry denkt drüber nach, was er tun soll, er liebt Draco, aber er weiß nicht ob er ihm verzeihen kann, Happy End

Die Tränen rannen nur so über seine Wangen, doch Harry ließ keine Reaktion vermuten. Hermines Herz wurde schmerzhaft zusammengezogen und Dumbledore hielt die vier Zauberer davon ab, Draco abzuführen. Wüsste man nicht, dass Draco jemanden im Bewusstsein seiner Tat umgebracht hatte, so wäre diese Szene äußerst rührend und dramatisch gewesen.

Nun stand auch Hermine auf und sah von Harry zu Draco, sie hätte sich niemals träumen lassen, dass sie dies tat, aber sie stellte sich vor Harry und starrte ihn an, dann wie von sinnen, fasste sie den um knapp einen Kopf größeren Jungen an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, auf den Boden. „Wach endlich auf, bitte!" wiederholte sie immer und immer wieder.

Harry sah sie an. „Hermine…." Meinte er nur. „Harry, sag doch wenigstens etwas." Hermine wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, dass Harry so Gefühlskalt geworden war. Draco ergriff das Wort. „Wenn du mich hasst…tu was, oder sag etwas. Ich komme nach Askaban, ich kann nicht gehen, wenn du mich ignorierst."

_Weißt du  
Die Gefühle zerr'n an mir, zerreißen mich  
Und ich weiß nicht wie ich's sagen soll  
Es widerspricht sich, ich liebe dich_

Harry wollte ja etwas sagen, wollte Draco anschreien, ihn schlagen, ihm wiedergeben, was er ihm angetan hatte, doch es ging nicht, er liebte ihn, irgendwie. Er konnte es sich auch nicht erklären. Aber wahrscheinlich, so dachte sich Harry, war es wie immer, man will nur das, was man nicht haben kann.

Hermine wurde von Dumbledore zurückgezogen. „Pscht, alles wird gut. Miss Granger." Dumbledore wusste, dass nicht alles gut werden würde, aber was sollte er dem verstörten Mädchen denn sonst schon sagen?

Der Zaubereiminister räusperte sich. „So sehr es mich auch rührt, aber so langsam sollten wir den Täter abführen." Draco nickte Dumbledore zu, als dieser etwas sagen wollte. Es brachte nichts, Harry hatte entweder einen Schock, oder er tat dies absichtlich, oder was auch immer. Draco konnte es sich zumindest nicht erklären.

_  
Doch wir streiten viel, verletzte Herzen leiden freiwillig  
Ich suchte das, was du mir nie gegeben hast:  
Ein warmer Platz in deinem Arm  
Konnt'st meine Nähe nicht ertragen  
_

Ja, es war wirklich so, dachte Draco. Ich habe gesucht, was du mir nie gegeben hast, aber es nie gefunden, mein Herz war immerzu bei dir und nun ist alles vorbei, alles aus, weil du nicht ertragen konntest, dass ich dich liebte.

Die vier Zauberer positionierten sich um Draco und dieser sagte nur „Keine Sorge ich laufe schon nicht weg, schließlich habe ich mich selbst gestellt." Der Zaubereiminister nickte fügte jedoch hinzu. „Das sind nur Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, alles Vorschriften an welche wir uns halten müssen, Mister Malfoy."

Das würde eine Schlagzeile werden ‚Malfoy tötet aus Liebe – Ein Malfoy in Askaban.' Draco sah schon seine Mutter, wie sie um ihn weinte und seinen Vater, der ihn anschrie, wie er nur so dumm sein konnte. Ein Nichtsnutz, ein Versager.

Draco wurde das Herz schwer, doch es brachte nichts und so wurde er abgeführt, alles was er hinterließ, war eine weinende Hermine, einen geschockten Dumbledore, einen Phönix, welcher ein Leidenslied sang und einen Harry, welcher keine Anstalten machte etwas zu tun oder zu sagen.

„Es wäre vielleicht besser, würdet ihr beide euch ein wenig hinlegen. Miss Granger, sie dürfen gerne vom Unterricht fern bleiben heute." Sagte Dumbledore mitfühlend. „Harry, ich verstehe dich nicht…" er schüttelte den Kopf und wirkte müde wie eh und je.

Harry sagte nichts, doch auch niemand anders sagte etwas sondern Hermine und Dumbledore schauten beide nur auf Harry. Irgendwann wurde es selbst Harry zu dumm, er hatte gerade eben wie in einem Film über einen anderen Menschen erlebt, dass alles nur Dracos Schuld war, es war seine Schuld, dass jemand tot war, dass er in St. Mungos war, dass Draco in Azkaban ist.

Harry musste sich darüber klar werden, was er gesehen hatte, was er wollte und was passiert war. Es war einfach zu viel an einem Tag und so verließ er Dumbledores Büro um durch die schier endlosen Gänge und Treppen in den siebten Stock zu gelange, dort wo die Gryffindors untergebracht waren.

Er wusste selber nicht mehr was er wollte und was er tat. Er streifte durch die Gänge, immer mit dem Ziel des siebten Stockes vor Augen. Dort kam er auch irgendwann an, total in Gedanken und ihm wurde klar, dass er das Passwort gar nicht kannte.

_Und dann traf ich sie und sie traf mich tief in mir  
Doch innerlich war ich immer noch bei dir  
Ich sah mit ihr, was wir nie sahen  
Ich war mit ihr, wo wir nie waren  
_

‚Ja, Mariella, mit ihr war es eine ebenso wunderbare Zeit, wie mit Draco. Sie wollte wie ich, nichts Festes, nichts Klammerndes und das bekamen wir beide. Ich habe mit ihr getan, was wir nie taten, wir waren an Orten, wo ich mir niemals getraut hätte mit dir hinzugehen. Es war anders…' dachte sich Harry und lehnte sich an das Geländer der Treppe und starrte auf das Bild der fetten Dame, in der Hoffnung irgendwann würde schon jemand herauskommen.

_Aus Liebe wurde Leiden als ich dich verließ  
Ist sie die Frau, die ich jetzt lieb?  
Ich liebe dich, aber ich liebe sie  
Ich weiß nichtmehr wo ich hingehör_

Harrys Gedanken spielten verrückt, es war ein wunderbares Gefühl gewesen Draco wieder zusehen, die Zeit mit ihm war einmalig gewesen, einfach toll, aber auch die Zeit mit Mariella war gut gewesen, er hatte es nicht verkraftet, dass sie gestorben war, umgebracht wurde. Hieß das nicht, er liebte sie, vielleicht nicht als große und einzige Liebe, aber man liebte ja auch seine Eltern, zum Beispiel. Wie konnte er nur sich selbst und dann anderen erklären, was er meinte.

Er hatte Hermine gar nichts sagen können, Draco… Was sollte er sagen, wenn er sich selbst nicht im Klaren darüber war, was er wollte, was er dachte und was er gewollt hatte. Und wann würde endlich dieses verdammte Bild zur Seite schwingen? Harry war ziemlich ungeduldig.

Doch ein Glück musste er nicht lange warten, bis Hermine kam. Hermine hasste Harry nicht, aber sie konnte auch nicht damit leben, es ging nicht um das, was soeben in Dumbledores Büro passiert war, sondern um sein Verständnis von Vertrauen, Liebe, Freundschaft, von Menschenwürde… Sie nannte das Passwort und sah Harry an. „Ich habe dich niemals so eingeschätzt!" Mit diesen Worten ging sie an ihm vorbei und sogleich in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Das Ende einer wunderbaren Freundschaft!

„Hermine!" rief Harry ihr nach, doch es blieb ruhig. Er setzte sich in einen der Sessel am Feuer und starrte in ebendiese hinein.

**  
**_Ich hab mich oft gefragt was Liebe ist (sag mir)  
Wie kann man hassen obwohl man vermisst?  
Manchmal brauch ich dich bei mir  
Manchmal hass ich dich dafür  
Wer kann uns sagen wie es weitergeht?  
Wie's weitergeht..._

Harry schlief so über seine Gedanken hin in dem Sessel ein und träumte wilde Träume, von Draco und Mariella, Hermine, Dumbledore und sich. Selbst noch in seinen Träumen herrschte wildes Chaos über seine Gefühle und Gedanken, selbst in seinen Träumen war Hermine böse auf ihn und Harry verstand nicht wieso.

_Glaubst du, ich allein bin schuld daran?  
Es wär nie passiert  
Als wir damals jung und glücklich war'n  
Es war der Alltag, Routine-Kill  
Wir wurden Eins, und ich sog zu deinem Spiegelbild  
Das Band das uns verbunden hat  
Wird nun zum Strick, die Luft wird knapp  
Bin bereit es zu riskier'n  
Oh, ich will ehrlich sein mit dir  
_

Schon ein paar Stunden – oder waren es nur Minuten – später, wurde er unsanft von vielen Stimmen geweckt, welche durcheinander redeten. „Aber…ist das nicht?" „Ja, pscht, schau mal!" „Jenny, ist das wirklich Harry Potter?" „Seamus!" „Ron!" Die Stimmen waren von jeglichen Personen, Erstklässler bis hin zu Siebtklässlern.

„Pscht, seid leise, lasst ihn schlafen, wer weiß, wann er angekommen ist." Als Harry jedoch die Augen öffnete, ging das Gerede noch viel lauter weiter. Ron stand unweit entfernt und besah sich die Szene, ebenso wie Seamus, Neville und Dean, also alle aus seinem ehemaligen Zimmer. Sie hielten sich dezent zurück und wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten.

Harry stand auf und sah sich um. Er sah nun auch die kleine Gruppe und winkte ihnen zu. Er strich sich über sein strubbeliges Haar und als er dann Lavender, Parvati, Ginny und Hermine herunterkommen sah, sah er doch schon verlegen aus.

Hermine drehte sich einfach um und ging direkt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. „Harry, Harry, wie geht's es dir?" kam eine piepsige Stimme, die Stimme von Colin Creevey. „Alles klar, mir geht's gut." Sagte er und musste hier und da noch ein paar Fragen beantworten, bis sich die Schüler endlich zurückzogen.

„Hey ihr!" sagte er verlegen, als er endlich bei der Gruppe angekommen war. Einen Moment war es still, doch dann machte Ron den ersten Schritt und umarmte Harry einfach, die anderen taten es ihm gleich, ebenso wie Parvati und Lavender.

„Man, du siehst scheiße aus." Kam es von Dean. „Danke, Mann, so fühl ich mich gerade auch." Grinste er schief. „Bist du jetzt wieder endgültig hier?" fragte Lavender und Harry nickte. „Lasst uns essen gehen." Schlug Ron vor, doch da schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht…ich muss heute noch nicht in den Unterricht, ich würd lieber noch etwas schlafen, außerdem ist mir da unten jetzt zu viel Gewusel!"

Die anderen nickten. „Stimmt. Wir bringen dir nachher was von Mittagessen mit, okay?" fragte Ron und Harry bedankte sich, dann waren die anderen auch schon verschwunden. Harry setzte sich wieder ans Feuer. Er wollte noch etwas nachdenken. Wenn er nicht bald seine Gedanken ordnen würde, dann hätte er schlechte Karten.

_Aus Liebe wurde Leiden als ich dich verließ  
Aber läuft man weg, wenn man sich noch liebt?  
Lieb ich dich oder lieb ich sie?  
Oh, ich weiß nicht mehr wo ich hingehör_

Bald danach kam Hermine in den Raum, sie wollte schon wieder in den Mädchenschlafsaal verschwinden, als Harry erneut „Hermine, warte!" rief. Und Hermine drehte sich langsam um. Sie war sich nicht sicher, er hatte so viel, was sie verachtete, und doch war er immer ihr Freund gewesen.

„Was?" fragte sie abweisend. „Setz dich…ich will dir versuchen zu erklären, was los ist!" meinte er und es viel ihm sichtlich schwer das zu sagen. Er musste sich wirklich überwinden, denn er konnte ja noch nicht mal sich erklären, was los war, was er wollte und was werden würde.

Hermine zögerte noch einen Moment, doch dann ging sie zu der Sesselgruppe und setzte sich zu Harry. „Da bin ich ja mal gespannt." Meinte sie und es hörte sich schon gleich nicht mehr so angespannt an. Harry suchte nach den richtigen Worten und begann dann zu erklären.

**  
**_Ich hab mich oft gefragt was Liebe ist  
Wie kann man hassen obwohl man vermisst? (ich brauch dich)  
Manchmal brauch ich dich bei mir  
Manchmal hass ich dich dafür  
Wer kann uns sagen wie es weitergeht?  
(Und wer kann uns sagen wie's weitergeht?)  
Wie's weitergeht (wie's weitergeht)_

„Weißt du Hermine, es ist kompliziert, ich wollte nur meinen Spaß, und nun weiß ich gar nicht mehr, was ich will. Ich habe ja nie gedacht, dass ich ihn lieben würde, aber er hat Mariella umgebracht. Und, ich weiß nun gar nicht mehr, was los ist. Ich liebe ihn und doch auch nicht. Was ist Liebe?" fragte er Hermine verzweifelt und lehnte sich zurück.

Hermine war eine ganze Zeit lang still und dachte über seine Worte nach. Sie konnte ihm nicht genau sagen, was er hören wollte, weil sie nicht wusste, was er wollte, vor allem, da sie eine ganz eigene Meinung zu dem Thema hatte, dennoch fragte sie „Willst du wirklich hören, was ich dazu sage?"

_  
Sag's mir, sag's mir  
Ich hab mich oft gefragt was Liebe ist  
Wie kann man hassen obwohl man vermisst?  
Sag's mir  
_  
Oh ja, Harry wollte es wissen und so nickte er. Er war müde, er war fertig und dass nicht nur körperlich. „Bitte!" sagte er und sah Hermine an. Hermine zögerte noch einen Moment und meinte dann. „Weißt du, Liebe ist etwas ganz besonderes, es ist, wenn du einen Menschen vermisst, obwohl er dir ganz nah ist, wenn du am Liebsten der ganzen Welt sagen wolltest, dass du ihn liebst und es doch nicht kannst, wenn du jede freie Minute an ihn denkst, ihn sehen willst. Aber Liebe bedeutet noch so viel mehr. Liebe bedeutet Treue, Vertrauen, Unterstützung, Liebe bedeutet mit einem Menschen zu reden, ihm alles anzuvertrauen, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten…" Hermine seufzte. „Liebe ist das, was Draco für dich empfindet." Sie wusste nicht, wieso sie ihn unterstützte, aber sie war sich deren ganz sicher.

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß nicht…ich muss nachdenken, ich brauche Zeit…" sagte er und Hermine stand auf. „Du hast keine Zeit." Harry öffnete die Augen, welche er soeben geschlossen hatte und sah sie an. „Was?" fragte er, da er nicht verstand was sie ihm damit sagen wollte.

„Harry, Draco ist in Askaban, jede Minute, die er dort länger bleiben muss, ist er den Dementoren ausgeliefert, und das schlimmste, morgen ist die Anhörung…" mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging – wohin auch sonst – in die Bibliothek.

**  
**_Ich hab mich oft gefragt was Liebe ist  
Wie kann man hassen obwohl man vermisst?  
Manchmal brauch ich dich bei mir  
Manchmal hass ich dich dafür  
Wer kann uns sagen wie es weitergeht?  
Wie's weitergeht..._

Lange noch saß Harry unbewegt in dem Sessel, an ein und der Selben Stelle und dachte nach. Aber er kam zu keinem vernünftigen Schluss. Am Mittag aß er eine Kleinigkeit von den Sachen, die ihm die Schüler mitgebracht hatten und verzog sich dann in das Zimmer, er legte sich hin und versuchte zu schlafen, auch wenn seine Gedanken wiederum wirr wurden.

Der nächste Morgen brach an und er stand auf, wusch sich, zog sich an, das Übliche eben. Er würde heute in den Unterricht müssen und so ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in welchem Hermine schon auf ihn wartete, sie sah ungeduldig aus.

„Da bist du ja, ich soll dich abfangen und mitnehmen!" sagte sie und fasste ihn am Handgelenk. „Hä?" war alles, was Harry herausbrachte. „Wirst du gleich sehen." Hermine führte ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, die Treppen und Gänge entlang, wieder bis zu Dumbledores Büro.

„Butterbiertorte!" und schon öffnete sich der Wasserspeier und die Treppe lag frei vor ihnen. „Was?" fragte Harry, kam jedoch nicht dazu seine Frage zu Ende zu stellen, denn Hermine zog ihn mit die Treppe hinauf, klopfte kurz an und sagte. „Da sind wir!"

„Gut, Gut, dann könne wir nun ja los!" sagte Dumbledore und nickte den beiden zu. „Alle bereit?" Harry wollte fragen wofür, doch Hermine kam ihm zuvor und sagte „Sicherlich!" und schon waren beide in einem Strudel gefangen.

Als es aufhörte sich zu drehen, sah Harry sich um, er stand in einem kahlen Raum, er war rund, in der Mitte war ein Stuhl aufgebaut, mit Riemen für Arme und Beide. Um diese Mitte herum standen Bankreihen, lang, aber aus kahlem Holz. Der gesamte Raum war kühl und endlich wusste Harry wo sie waren.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr zu fragen, wieso ausgerechnet er heute hierher musste, denn da wurde auch schon ein gebrechlich aussehender, hellblonder Junge hineingeführt. Er hatte eine fahle Haut und sah nicht mehr wirklich Lebensfroh aus.

Harry beobachtete, wie er an den Stuhl geschnallt wurde und eine monotone Stimme das Wort ergriff. „Anhörung von Draco Malfoy, Anklage auf Mord mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch" Harry schluckte und er wusste, dass es Hermine nicht anders ergehen würde.

Doch Hermine hatte einen Nachteil, sie war gebildet, las viel, also wusste sie genau, was dies bedeutete, Harry jedoch würde sehen, er konnte es sich denken, Sirius war hier gewesen, er hatte den Prozess gegen Barty Crouch Junior mit angesehen, er konnte also behaupten zu wissen, was ihm bevor stand. Doch Draco war noch ein Schüler…würde dies im Milderung bringen?

Es wurden eine Menge Leute dazu aufgefordert zu reden und selbst Draco sollte aussagen. „Draco Malfoy, erklären sie uns, was am Tage des Mordes passiert war!" Hermine schluckte laut, sie flüsterte „Er darf nichts sagen, er darf nicht aussagen." Harry wusste nicht wieso, aber er vertraute seiner Freundin und so stand er auf. Dumbledore hielt ihn nicht zurück, sondern sah zu ihm.

Dann stand auch Dumbledore auf „Mister Harry Potter wünscht zu sprechen." Danach setzte sich Dumbledore wieder hin. Harry stand da und starrte auf Draco. Dieser machte keine Anstalten ihn zu erkennen, ihn zu grüßen oder sonst etwas.

„Mister Potter wird das Wort erteilt." Harry schluckte, er musste nun das tun, was Richtig war. Doch was war Richtig? Er war sich nicht sicher, er würde entweder einen Menschen nach Azkaban bringen, oder aber das Gedenken eines anderen Menschen zerstören.

Was sollte er tun? Er sah auf Hermine, welche einen ausdrucksvollen Blick, ja fast war es Hoffnung, aber auch Angst, hatte, zu Dumbledore, welcher nickte, zu Draco welcher ihn nun ansah, so voller Angst.

„Wird…wird meine Aussage auf Protokoll aufgenommen?" fragte er um sich sicher zu sein, was er sagte. „Sicher, Mister Potter." War die Antwort von dem Protokollanten, einem in die Jahre gekommenen kleinen Zauberer, der etwas Ähnlichkeiten mit Professor Flitwick hatte, wenn er etwas freundlicher aussehen würde.

„Okay…also…." Er räusperte sich. „Ich war an diesem tag auch am See, mit Mariella, also Miss Higgens, welche nun leider…tot ist, und Draco war auch da, und…" er schluckte. Harry sagte sich selbst, er solle ruhiger werden, nicht so stottern, aber was sollte er tun? Die ganze Atmosphäre machte ihn nervös, außerdem war es nicht leicht eine Aussage zu machen, so fand er.

„Ja, Mister Potter?" wurde er aufgefordert weiter zusprechen. „Öhm, also, Draco, also Mister Malfoy, er kann nichts dazu, er hat Mariella, also Miss Higgens nicht umgebracht" nun war es raus, und es lag nicht an ihm zu entscheiden ob man ihm glauben würde, aber es wusste nicht ob er froh sein sollte, dass es draußen war oder nicht.

Hermine fasste seine Hand und Harry merkte, wie sie zitterte. Als Harry sich jedoch setzen wollte, wurde er gefragt „Mister Potter, wer hat denn sonst Mariella umgebracht und weshalb?" Harry hatte gewusst, dass er noch nicht fertig ist.

„Es war so, Sir, ich war mir Draco am See, wir haben uns unterhalten und dann kam Mariella hinzu. Sie sah uns, und ja, ich glaube sie dachte, dass das was zwischen uns war, ernst war, und…sie war wütend und hat mich angeschrieen und gesagt, dass ich ihr Leben zerstört habe und dann hat sie den Zauberstab gehoben und auf uns beide gehalten, ich habe ihr noch gut zugeredet, dann kam es zu einem Wortgefecht und sie hat den Zauberstab auf sich gerichtet und…und.." Harry brach ab.

Es stimmte wirklich nicht ganz, aber, die Erlebnisse des Tages am See kamen ihm wieder hoch, er schluckte, er hatte einen Klos im Hals und Hermine drückte seine Hand. „So…so war das!" brachte er noch heraus und setzte sich dann. Hermine umarmte ihn und Harry drückte sie.

Es war gut zu wissen, solche Freunde zu haben. Der Vorsitzende der Anhörung erhob wieder die Stimme und sagte „Dies wirft ein vollkommen anderes Licht auf die Situation. Die Richter ziehen sich zurück, die Anhörung hat 30 Minuten Pause." Draco wurde abgeführt, Hermine, Harry und Dumbledore gingen vor die Tür, sich die Beine vertreten.

Harry sah Dumbledore an. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir!" meinte er beklommen. Dumbledore wusste, was passiert war und Harry hatte vor seiner Nase alles umgedreht. „Wofür denn Harry? Es ist immer gut die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich bin stolz auf dich!" Und Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu.

Hermine drückte ihn noch mal. „Ich wusste es!" sagte sie. „Ach ja?" fragte Harry und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich habe es gehofft, ich habe gehofft du kommst zur Vernunft, ehe Draco aussagt, hätte er ausgesagt, dann hätte nichts mehr etwas gebracht…" sie schluchzte auf. Harry beruhigte sie und Dumbledore unterhielt sich mit einem Zauberer, welcher graues, dürres Haar hatte und ziemlich schlank, fast schon dürr war, jedoch groß. Hermine und Harry vertraten sich noch etwas die Beine und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

_Ich hab mich oft gefragt was Liebe ist  
Wie kann man hassen obwohl man vermisst?  
Manchmal brauch ich dich bei mir  
Manchmal hass ich dich dafür  
Wer kann uns sagen wie es weitergeht?  
Wie's weitergeht..._

Harry betrat wieder mit Hermine und Dumbledore den Anhörungssaal und sie setzte sich auf ihre Plätze. Das Wort erhielt ein kleiner Zauberer, welcher ziemlich bunte Umhänge trug. „Augrund neuster Tatsachen, der Aussage von Harry Potter persönlich, geben wir bekannt, dass die Anklage gegen Draco Malfoy fallen gelassen wird." Man hörte einiges Murren, einige Zauberer welche sich wohl freuten, Hermine, welche froh zu sein schien, Dumbledore, welcher Harry auf den Rücken klopfte und vor allen eine Frau, welche laut aufschluchzte und bitterlich weinte.

Harry sah sich nach dieser Frau um, er wusste, wer dies war. „Sie konnten deiner Stimme gar nicht widersprechen, nicht die, Harry Potter." Kam eine aufgeregte Stimme durch den Saal. Es war Mister Weasley, welcher auch hier gewesen war um der Anhörung beizuwohnen.

Dumbledore und Mister Weasley unterhielten sich, während sie einen Weg durch die Meng wühlten, noch über den Fall und einige andere Fälle. Harry und Hermine hatten einige Mühen ihnen zu folgen ohne in den Menschenmengen stecken zu bleiben.

Als sie draußen waren, blieben sie stehen, Dumbledore hatte noch hier und da etwas zu erledigen, Harry sah sich nach einer anderen Menschengruppe um. „Ich danke ihnen, Mister Potter, wirklich von ganzem Herzen!" kam eine verheulte Stimme. Harry drehte sich um und sah in das aufgequollene Gesicht einer sonst so wunderschönen Frau – Narzissa Black.

„Nichts zu danken!" antwortete er verlegen und sah hinter Narzissa, ob dort vielleicht die anderen Malfoy standen, doch sie waren nicht da. „Ja, sicher, sie mussten die Wahrheit sagen, aber sie hätten ja auch gar nicht aussagen müssen, nicht wahr?" sagte sie und man merkte, dass sie etwas durcheinander war. Aber wer konnte es ihr verübeln, wenn der einzige Sohn angeklagt wird, jemanden umgebracht zu haben.

Harry nickte nur, was sollte er auch sagen? ‚Misses Malfoy, tut mir leid, aber ich habe gelogen, weil eigentlich ist ihr Sohn doch schuld?' Das konnte er ja auch nicht tun. Dann kam von hinten wiederum die beiden männlichen Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy hatte wohl anscheinend gerade seinen Sohn angeschrieen, zumindest wirkte es so.

Lucius wurde jedoch auch gleich von jemand anderem angesprochen, es schein sogar als wäre es Dumbledore und Hermine grinste Harry an und zog Narzissa in ein Gespräch. Harry sah Draco verlegen an, Draco sah Harry verlegen an. Immer noch wirkte er schwach, kränklich und ohne Lebensmut.

„Danke!" meinte Draco. „Nichts zu danken…" antwortete Harry und scharte mit dem Fuß auf dem Fußboden. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte er und sah Draco an. „Das wird schon wieder, ein paar Tage im Krankensaal und alles ist wieder gut…" er lächelte schief. Harry nickte. „Das heißt du kommst nach Hogwarts zurück?" Draco nickte. Doch dann kamen Lucius und Narzissa. „Wir wollen, Draco!" und schon mit diesen Worten verschwanden sie.

„Ich freu mich darauf!" flüsterte Harry noch und auch die Drei kehrten nach Hogwarts zurück. Von Dumbledore erfuhr er, das Draco morgen schon wiederkommen würde, da er in Hogwarts besser aufgehoben wäre. Harry und Hermine unterhielten sich noch sehr lange, bevor auch sie in ihre Schlafsäle zurück kehrten und schliefen.

Am nächsten Tag war wieder Unterricht und Harry machte sich wie gestern schon, wieder fertig, doch auch diesmal schaffte er es nicht bis zum Klassenraum, denn er machte einen Umweg um den Krankenflügel. Vielleicht war er ja schon da…

Und Harry wurde nicht enttäuscht, dort im Bett lag ein blasser, kränklicher Junge und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Harry schlich in den Raum und setzte sich an sein Bett, eine Weile beobachtete er den anderen nur und als Draco aber seine Augen öffnete und fragte, was er hier tat, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern.

Draco sah ihn an, Harry sah Draco an, und dann streckte er seine Hand aus, mit den Fingern berührte er sein Gesicht, strich die Konturen lang und nach einer Weile meinte Harry „Du bist wirklich wieder hier." Auch wenn es Draco nicht gerade gut ging, musste er lachen. „Ja, ich bin hier…" er seufzte. Harry lächelte. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, was alles passiert ist!" Aber Draco antwortete nur mit einem „Psst!"

Harry lächelte immer noch „Ich kenne die beste Medizin!" Harry beugte sich vor, stützte sich mit der einen Hand neben Draco ab und schon berührten sich die Lippen. Harry küsste Draco, Draco erwiderte den Kuss und es war ein nie enden wollender Kuss, unendliche Zweisamkeit.

**The End**

* * *

_Reviews wären lieb +knuffzz+_


End file.
